Volver a Creer
by shatzieCMason
Summary: Elena escogió a Stefan y dejó a Damon hecho pedazos. Damon desaparece de Mistic Falls y decide viajar en su auto por el país para distraerse. Llega a California , donde en un bar se encuentra a una Joven de 23 años que desde que cruzan la mirada le roba el aliento. - historia que se lleva a cabo 5 años después de Luna nueva y posterior de la 4 temporada de Vampire Diaries.-
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

Damon POV:

Amor , Por Dios … una palabra tan sobrevaluada según muchos.

He vivido muchos años y he estado enamorado dos veces y duele, duele mucho porque con tan aclamado amor , vienen complicaciones. Jamás he conocido una historia de amor como la de los libros y las películas, aquellas historias con finales felices y de amores incondicionales y verdaderos.

Yo Damon Salvatore ya no creo en el amor , mi corazón esta blindado , ya no volverá a creer estoy seguro. Primero Katherine jugó con los sentimientos de un Joven , inocente e ingenuo Damon y después Elena . Después de todo lo que pasamos juntos al final escogió a mi hermano , al perfecto y santurrón de Stephan. Eso dejo en mi corazón destrozado y cerrado al amor para siempre.


	2. Chapter 17

Capitulo 1

Paz .

Una palabra, tres letras y con un gran significado.

Es así como Damon Salvatore se sentía en ese momento. Ni siquiera había alcanzado completamente su conciencia , seguía en un sueño liviano , solo sintiendo las sabanas sobre su piel desnuda , el sonido del mar , el sol que brillaba suavemente a tempranas horas de la mañana y la brisa que entraba por las ventanas francesas haciendo que las cortinas se movieran al compás del viento.

Abrió los ojos lentamente , respiro profundo y se quedo mirando al techo de una habitación poco conocida para el , tan llena de luz era un ambiente al que no estaba acostumbrado pero se sentía bien.

Hace un poco mas de 6 meses había sido el hombre mas miserable que había pisado la tierra , se había sentido traicionado y desolado y sin ganas de seguir viviendo , había apagado sus sentimientos hasta aquella noche .

En aquella noche su vida había cambiado y para bien y desde esa noche cree en una fuerza superior a todo , a lo sobrenatural , a la magia y a la muerte.

El destino.

Y es ese destino es el que lo tiene sonriendo al despertar, el poder respirar profundamente y dejar que su corazón se hinche de felicidad. Un sentimiento extraño y nuevo para el. El destino le había traído una razón para volver a sentirse como aquel muchacho inocente que algún día fue hace muchos años .

El destino le había dado una razón para seguir adelante y no dejarse vencer.

El destino le había regalado el placer de conocer a ese ángel de cabello castaño que estaba recostado a su lado.

Damon se volteo a un costado y observo la espalda desnuda de aquel ángel. Con su dedo índice recorrió su espalda , y recorrió las líneas de un tatuaje en forma de alas que tenia a cada costado . ¨Alas¨- pensó Damon- Irónico , era algo que le lucía solo a ella , justo como un ángel.

Ella al sentirlo se movió , recobro la conciencia con una sonrisa se volvió hacia el y le beso en los labios. Fue entonces, con ese simple acto de dos enamorados , cuando Damon supo que lo había logrado , había sanado y todo desde ese momento iba a ser para mejor.

* * *

** Hace 6 meses**

Damon POV:

ELENA . Maldito nombre , ya hace mas de 2 meses que deje Mistic Falls y no importa lo que haga siempre tengo ese nombre en medio de mis pensamientos , de mi respiración de mi piel de, mi maldita alma., si es que en realidad después de todo lo que he hecho tengo una. Auque quisiera no sentir , no puedo porque cada vez que el efecto del alcohol deja mi cuerpo vuelvo a recordar, y aunque logre apagar mis sentimientos por unos días , no logro hacerlo por completo . Vuelvo a sentir y a escuchar su voz y su risa. Esta vez creo que nunca me voy a lograr recuperar. Al diablo con Stefan y con Elena , al diablo con Mistic Falls y todos los problemas que vienen con ese maldito pueblo. En mala hora se me ocurrió regresar, en mala hora estuve en aquel lugar hace unos años donde la vi por primera vez , mientras esperaba a sus padres después de una fiesta. Maldigo ese momento , maldita sea.

Había manejado por horas , a veces manejaba hasta que el tanque de gasolina de mi camaro se terminaba.

Me encontraba ya en la costa oeste, siempre me gusto California , la vida acá era mas relajada y la mayoría de las chicas eran superficiales lo que significaba que habían chicas con pechos mas voluptuosos, así que no me quejaba. No se porque elegí este lugar para olvidar, no lo se , creo que era lo mas lejos de Mistic Falls en lo que pude pensar , así que decidí manejar.

Santa Bárbara , era algo hermoso , la playa , la energía , la juventud y los bares, lo cual era mi parte favorita.

Había estado en este bar por un poco mas de tres horas ya , solo sentado en la barra con una botella cara de Scotch. Había todo tipo de personas, pero nada que llamara mi atención . Nada. Hasta que cerca de la media noche , escuche a una chica a mi lado. Voltee la mirada y la vi piel clara , con unos shorts ajustados y una camisa sin mangas con lentejuelas que mostraba parte de su espalda en la cual tenia un tatuaje de dos alas , no muy grandes pero alas , como de ángel. Su pelo era castaño obscuro con ondas .

- Un tequila en las rocas , por favor- pidió al bartender-

- Una elección bastante predecible – dije mientras le daba un sorbo a mi trago, y ella se volteo hacia mi . Fue entonces cuando la vi completamente, ojos grandes , marrones y expresivos , labios voluptuosos y pintados de rojo , verdaderamente atractiva. –

- ¿A si?- me dijo con una sonrisa- Y según tu , ¿que trago seria una mejor elección?

- Mmm – dije con una sonrisa – No lo se , porque no pruebas de este – y le pase mi vaso - y me dices ¿qué tal? – No esperaba su reacción , cualquier otra chica me hubiera mandado al diablo , pero ello no , soltó una carcajada y tomo el vaso de mis dedos y se lo tomo de un solo. –

- Mmm – dijo – una elección bastante fuerte , me gusta – dijo , mientras me regalaba una mirada coqueta. –

Esta vez fui yo el que me reí , ante su comentario.

- Es mi trago favorito – le dije – soy Damon , Damon Salvatore – dije mientras le daba mi mano –

- Bella , - dijo tomando mi mano – Bella Swan .

- Mucho gusto señorita Swan – dije mientras plantaba un beso en su muñeca.

**AN: Hola ¡ aqui tienen el primer capitulo , porfavor diganme que piensan ! Gracias por leer. **

**Saludos **

**Daniela.**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Primero que nada quiero agradecerles sus reviews, han sido de gran estimulo para terminar este cap. :) Espero que les guste. La verdad es que he intentado darle una personalidad mas fuerte a bella y una personalidad mas sensible a damon. Gracias por leer. (ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN , AUNQUE QUISIERA QUE ASI FUERA ) **

* * *

Capitulo 2 :

Damon POV

- _Bella , - dijo tomando mi mano – Bella Swan ._

- _Mucho gusto señorita Swan – dije mientras plantaba un beso en su muñeca._

Ella sonrío ante mi gesto y después tomo el trago que tenia enfrente y tomo un sorbo.

- ¿y que hace una señorita como tu , sola en un bar? – pregunté

- Nada , tuve una mala noche – dijo , mientras seguía tomando- Una cita que fue patética –dijo.

- Ah ¿si? , déjame adivinar – dije – el tipo era un completo idiota que al final de la cena , ni siquiera pagó la cuenta en su totalidad .

Ella soltó una carcajada y se volteó a verme

- Eres bueno – me dijo- ¿ como fue que adivinaste? , la verdad es que si era un completo idiota , pero eso me pasa por hacerle caso a mis amigas cuando intentan ser cupido. Pero bueno ya basta de mi y tu Damon ¿ que haces aquí solo y con una botella de alcohol a la mitad. ¿ ahogando tus penas?

- Algo así … - dije - algo así .

Hablamos por horas , hasta que cerraron el bar. Hablamos de todo y de nada a la vez de cosas sin sentido y cosas un poco mas profundas . Durante ese tiempo me olvidé de quien era , de donde estaba y todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días , ella me hizo olvidar. Solo pensaba en lo linda que era y en sus labios , en la forma en la que se movían cuando hablaba y cuando sonreía.

Al salir del bar hice algo que Damon Salvatore nunca hace.

- Quiero volver a verte – dije , sorprendido de que esas palabras salieran de mi boca - me das tu numero.

Ella por su lado me sonrío , se acerco a mi y me robo un beso y mientras lo hacia dejo en la bolsa de mi camisa un papel , hecho esto se dio la vuelta y se metió en el taxi que ya hacia unos minutos que esperaba por ella. Yo me quede ahí parado , estupefacto por un rato . Toque el bolsillo de mi camisa y saque el papel. Que tenia su nombre Isabella Swan y un numero de teléfono. Sonreí , esta chica tenia algo , algo que me llamaba hacia ella e iba a descubrir el porque . Así que en ese momento saque mi celular y marque el numero.

- Hola – dijo una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea.

- Solo verificaba tu numero , quería saber si no me habías dado un teléfono falso – dije

- ¿ Damon? - pregunto ella , mientras podía escuchar la sonrisa en sus labios.

- Si , soy yo , el irresistible hombre que acabas de conocer – dije , mientras ella se reía .

- No soy de esas chicas- dijo – si no quisiera que me llames , no te hubiera dado mi numero – dijo

- Muy bien , me parece tu filosofía , directa y clara – dije - ¿ que harás mañana? –pregunte- quisiera invitarte a un buen trago.

- Mmm tentador – dijo ella – pero mañana no estoy disponible , es mas no estaré disponible por las siguientes dos semanas .

- ¿por qué? – pregunte un poco irritado , pensando que ella me estaba bateando,

- Estaré en Nueva York , por trabajo – dijo ella - Trabajo como asistente de un editor y estamos trabajando en un nuevo libro por lo tanto tengo que ir con el a Nueva York .

- Bueno si es así , te creo. Llámame cuando vuelvas – le dije decepcionado que la primera chica después de Elena que encontraba interesante iba a estar al otro lado del país, cuando yo quería que estuviera cerca para poder conocerla y descubrí que había detrás de esos ojos misteriosos.

- Te llamaré - me dijo – pero si algún día de estos quieres hablar ya sabes cual es mi numero – dijo – Buenas noches Damon – se despidió

- Buenas noches Bella – dije y colgué .

Bella POV:

Amaba mi trabajo , bueno mis dos empleos en realidad. Durante la mañana tres días a la semana era profesora de literatura de niños de 4 grado y por las tardes era asistente de un editor muy reconocido aquí en California. Mis amigos decían que estaba loca , que trabajaba demasiado pero la verdad era que lo disfrutaba y eso me ayudaba a pagar mi renta y mi auto. Así que no me podía quejar , de todas formas tenia que hacerlo, mas que todo porque acababa de graduarme de la Universidad de Berkely y necesitaba empezar a ponerme sobre mis pies y hacer una vida profesional.

Mi vida había cambiado mucho en los pasado 5 años , primero que después de una ruptura con un idiota que fue mi primer novio me había convertido en un ser sin aspiraciones y verdaderamente vacío. Mi mama y mi papa intentaron de todo para que me recuperara y no fue hasta que asistí a sesiones con una psicóloga poco convencional que creía en la medicina homeopática y ayurveda que empecé a mejorar. Ella se convirtió en mi amiga antes de ser mi psicóloga , se acerco a mi poco a poco y logro que yo creyera en mi de nuevo y también con medicamentos antidepresivos naturales y flores de bach , logre a ser la chica que soy ahora , mi vida cambio para bien y lejos quedaron los recuerdos de esa relación y las complicaciones que venían con ella. La universidad se convirtió en el mejor momento de mi vida , era una chica muy alegre y logre tener muchos amigos , salir de fiesta , emborracharme hasta perder la razón y tener muchas historias que contar sobre mis aventuras en el campus. Lo único en lo que no era exitosa era en el amor. Sabia que buscaba algo en un chico pero no sabia el que , había tenido tres relaciones desde que empecé la universidad y en esas relaciones mi novio de ese momento si lograba enamorarse de mi pero yo no lograba enamorarme por completo de el . Irónico , lo se , ya que toda chica busca que su novio se enamore perdidamente de ella. Creo que yo era la excepción. Mis amigas Claire y Alma siempre andan tratando de conseguirme un chico pero sus elecciones últimamente dejan mucho de desear.

Esta noche había tenido una cita horrible , primero que el chico era un completo idiota sin un tema de conversación inteligente y a pesar de eso nada caballeroso . Así que al terminar mi cita decidí ir a un bar cercano a tomar un trago para que se me pasara el mal momento que había pasado esa noche. Fue ahí cuando lo escuche hablarme , un hombre guapísimo con toda la extensión de la palabra , alto ,con un muy buen físico , pelo negro y ojos azules impactantes . Es decir ¿quién tiene ojos de ese color? . Lo mas importante es que era simpático y me agradaba su compañía . hablamos por horas , hasta que casi nos dejan encerrados en el bar porque casi lo cierran con nosotros adentro. Le di mi numero de teléfono y quedamos en salir cuando volviera de Nueva York . Desde esa noche habían pasado ya tres días. En verdad esperaba que Damon me llamara , no lo había podido sacar de mis pensamientos ni un solo segundo , me intrigaba , me gustaba y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas besarlo.

Eran las 10 de la noche me encontraba muy cansada de trabajar todo el día en juntas y planeando el lanzamiento de un libro con mi jefe que llegue al hotel , tome una ducha de agua caliente y me tire en la cama . Las sirenas y la vida de la ciudad se escuchaban en todo su esplendor , si no fuera porque estuviera tan cansada lo disfrutaría. Casi cuando alcanzaba mi inconciencia un zumbido me interrumpió , mi celular. Moví mi brazo y lo tome de la mesa de noche y sin ver quien era conteste con una voz ronca .

- Diga –dije-

- Isabella , soy Damon – se escucho la voz masculina de el otro lado del teléfono y fue ahí cuando el sueño se fue por completo , abrí los ojos como platos y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi cara .

* * *

AN : dejenme saber que piensan ! saluditos


	4. Chapter 3

**HOLAAAA . Primero que nada les quiero agradecer de todo corazon sus reviews ! de verdad que han servido como una fuente de inspiracion! Aqui les dejo otro capitulo , espero lo disfruten (ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, AUNQUE YO QUISIERA)**

_**Capitulo 3**_

_Damon POV_

Si Stefan supiera se mofaría de mi , lo se . Había pasado los pasados 10 días como un adolescente hablando todas las noches con su chica. Pero no podía evitarlo , había algo de Isabella que me atraía , que me hacia querer escuchar su voz y que me hacia ansiar verla. Esas ansias por verla se acababan hoy por la noche, ahora por la mañana alfin regreso de Nueva York y quedamos en salir por la noche .

Hasta yo me río de mi mismo , Damon Salvatore ansioso por salir con una chica , por conquistarla y por impresionarla . Habrase visto! .

Llegadas las 6 pm me dirigí a una floristería y compre un ramo de varias flores , pero todas color blanco , porque pensé que ese color era el que mas reflejaba la personalidad de Isabella. Durante nuestras charlas nocturnas por teléfono había descubrido muchas cosas de ella y ella de mi , cosas que ni siquiera Stefan sabe de mi. No entendía porque era así de abierto con ella.

Sabia que Isabella amaba la literatura , que se gradúo de Berkely de Licenciada en literatura inglesa, que su madre vivía en florida con su esposo , que su padre se acaba de volver a casar y que vivía en Forks Washington. Sabia que había tenido el corazón roto cuando era una adolescente por su primer novio quien a mi criterio fue un completo idiota por dejarla ir. Y también sabia que tuvo muchos problemas para recuperarse pero cuando lo hizo se convirtió en esa chica irresistible que es , fuerte , rompecorazones y un poco party animal.

Había algo que me preocupaba , y era el hecho que este ángel en el cual estoy interesado no sabia que yo era inmortal , que yo era un vampiro que había matado por placer muchas veces y que era capaz de muchas cosas bélicas. Y no tenia la menor idea de cómo iba a decírselo.

Decidí no atormentarme tanto con esos pensamientos , que en el momento indicado las palabras indicadas iban a surgir , si es que ella y yo estábamos destinados a llegar a tener algo entre nosotros ; una relación.

Llegue al restaurante en donde nos íbamos a encontrar justo a tiempo , me acerque a la señorita quien era la host , para que me dirigiera a la mesa y confirmara mi reservación.

Y ahí estaba , en una mesa de un restaurante fino con un ramo de flores en la mano esperando a una chica. Dios mío , quien iba a decir que el mujeriego de Damon Salvatore podía llegar a ser todo un caballero. La verdad es que había sido criado de esta forma , para ser un caballero , pero con el tiempo y con las malas experiencias amorosas que he tenido todo esto se había desvanecido de mi persona . Pero por una extraña razón , Isabella saca este lado en mi , con el no puedo ser un patán que solo desea llevársela a la cama por una noche , como lo he hecho con tantas chicas , con ella quiero hacer las cosas como deben de ser hechas.

Unos minutos después , llego . La chica con la que había estado hablando por las noches en los pasados 10 días . Ahí estaba caminando hacia mi , con un vestido corto de encaje color rojo , zapatos de tacón rojos de charol , el pelo suelto ondulado y un maquillaje sutil pero con un toque de color en los labios ya que los llevaba pintados rojo , rojo sangre. Hay como quería besar esos labios. Mientras se acercaba y se encontraba cerca de mi , me levante de mi asiento , tome el ramo de flores y le dedique una sonrisa , a la cual ella correspondió.

- Hola Hermosa – dije – Estas son para ti .

- Damon! - dijo mientras tomaba las flores y me daba un abrazo- no tenias por que hacerlo .

- Ni lo digas – dije – te vez hermosa el día de hoy .

- Muchas Gracias , tu también te vez muy guapo – dijo mientras ambos tomábamos nuestros asientos. – tenia muchas ganas de verte – dijo ella con una sonrisa - Dirás que soy una tonta , pero solo nos hemos visto una vez , aquella noche en el bar y hemos hablado por teléfono varias veces , pero siento que te conozco y me has hecho falta.

- No eres la única créeme – dije mientras tomaba su mano entre las mías y la miraba fijamente a los ojos , ante este gesto ella se sonrojo . – Yo también ansiaba verte.

Fue así como una cena entretenida una de las pocas que he tenido en mucho tiempo empezó . Hablamos mucho de nosotros , de nuestros gustos , la música que nos gustaba , la comida que preferíamos , en fin muchas cosas . Reímos y coqueteamos un poco.

Una botella de vino después y un postre decidimos ir al boardwalk de Santa Bárbara y caminar por un rato. Empezamos a caminar y fue entonces que yo tome su mano y la vi . Una cicatriz que no se suponía que debería estar ahí , no cuando ella seguía siendo humana . La mordida de un Frío eso era seguro.

- Bella – dije , mientras ella se detenía y volteaba a verme. - ¿qué es esa cicatriz que tienes en tu brazo?

- ¿cuál? – dijo

- Esta – dije yo mientras tomaba su brazo y le mostraba la cicatriz , mientras la recorría con mi dedo - ¿ como te la hiciste? y por favor no insultes mi inteligencia y dime la verdad.

- Yo … - dijo nerviosa - Yo …

- Shh - dije – Ven acá – dije mientras la acercaba a mi y le abrazaba – vamos a sentarnos en la arena . - caminamos hacia la arena , el mar estaba calmado y las estrellas brillaban sobre nosotros.- Bella - dije – yo se lo que es eso – dije pensando que era a excusa perfecta para contarle de mi verdadera naturaleza y confiando en dios para que ella no se asustara de mi , cuando las palabras salieron de mi boca sus ojos se abrieron como platos y quería decir algo – shhh déjame hablar – dije - Yo se que esa cicatriz no viene de una caída o algo por el estilo , se que te la hizo algo sobrenatural. – respire profundo , mientras ella me miraba sin saber que hacer- Es una mordida de un frío , Un vampiro y por favor no trates de negarlo , lo que no entiendo es como es que estas viva o como es que sigues humana. Mira Bella yo se que tu te preguntaras como es que se de esto y lo se por que no soy humano Bella , hace mas de 100 años que no lo soy , Bella soy Un vampiro , Un original. – dije mientras la volvía a ver y ella contuvo la respiración por un momento , respiro profundo y me miro. – Por favor , di algo y no te asustes no te haré daño. – le dije en un susurro.

- No puede ser , - dijo - No puede ser que esto me este pasando de nuevo. – dio mientras ponía su cara entre sus manos.

- Bella … - dije - quieres escuchar mi historia – dije en un intento , para que ella confiara en mi y me dijera como es que había llegado a conocer a los vampiros.

Fue así como le conté todo , como abrí mi corazón y las viejas heridas que aun sangraban en mi y lo expuse ante ella . No se porque lo hice , no se porque sentía esa urgencia por ser aprobado por ella. Le explique de Katherine , de Stefan , de mi vida como humano , de mi vida como vampiro , de Mistic Falls , de todo lo malo que había hecho y de que no me arrepentía , de Elena y de la existencia de brujas y hombres lobo y le explique que habemos dos clases de vampiros en este mundo. Ella por su lado me escucho en silencio y para mi sorpresa cuando termine mi relato se abalanzó en mi posesionándose en mi regazo , tomo mi rostro ente sus manos y me miro fijamente, me sonrío y me beso. Nuestro primer beso, perfecto .

- Espero que tengas tiempo – dijo sin aliento , después de besarnos- porque también tengo una historia que contar.

Fue ahí cuando me contó de ella , de la jovencita que callo bajo los encantos de un frío y como se enamoro de el perdidamente , me contó del juego de baisball, de James y Victoria , de su amigo Jacob y su cumpleaños numero 18 , de cómo el la dejo desconsolada y como fue que se convirtió en la chica que es ahora y como se pudo levantar de nuevo y continuar con su vida. Lloro , mientras me contaba , la herida seguía ahí igual que mi herida. Éramos muy parecidos ,ambos habíamos amado y el amor que habíamos dado; no había sido suficiente. No había sido suficiente y no había sido correspondido.

Cuando termino su relato ella seguía en mis brazos , con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho y ella seguía sollozando . Lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla para hacerle saber que no estaba sola. Que nunca mas lo estaría.

Nos besamos de nuevo y de nuevo y de nuevo , hablamos de pasados amores y amantes mientras estábamos recostados bajo la luz de las estrellas en la arena abrazados.

Abrazados nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

**AN: Aqui lo tienen! espero que les haya gustado , Dejenme saber que piensan ! **

**Saluditos. **

**Daniela.**


	5. Chapter 4

HOLA A TODOS! Primero que nada agradecerles por leer este fic! y por dejar sus reviews! de veras que los aprecio! Aqui tienen el cap 4 espero q les guste! ( ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN , AUNQUE YO QUISIERA)

* * *

Capitulo 4

_MISTIC FALLS _

_6 MESES DESPUES. _

**Elena POV:**

No ha habido día en el cual deje de pensar en el. En aquel momento en el cual lo vi con un maletín caminando hacia la puerta , sin decir adiós . No me arrepiento de mi decisión de estar con Stefan, pero durante estos seis meses he sentido que algo falta en mi corazón , algo falta en Mistic Falls y algo falta entre todos nosotros. Si , es cierto que nuestras vidas han seguido adelante , que todos de alguna forma hemos estado tranquilos , pero me hace falta , lo extraño y me siento muy culpable por que fue por mi por que se fue con el corazón roto. Todos hemos intentado llamarle , pero al parecer cambió de celular.

Si tan solo se comunicara para decir que esta bien . Si tan solo supiéramos donde esta. Según Stefan, Damon no va a volver en un par de décadas , no vamos a escuchar de el , porque así es Damon Salvatore , huye de los asuntos que lo lastiman y pone una muro entre quien es el de verdad y la persona que proyecta.

Seis meses llevo sin verlo y no lo puedo sacar de mis pensamientos, lo peor de todo es que Stefan lo sabe.

* * *

_Santa Barbara _

_California _

**Damon POV:**

Estaba pasando, sip…. Damon Salvatore se estaba enamorando o quizá ya lo estaba no lo se. Pero no puedo quitar esa sonrisita estúpida de mi cara y aun peor amaba tener esa sonrisita.

Bella y yo tenemos seis meses de ser novios. Que rápido se pasa el tiempo cuando te la estas pasando bien , cuando disfrutas de las personas que tienes al lado. Es increíble.

Habíamos pasado tantas cosas juntos y compartíamos varias anécdotas. Con Bella todo era un nuevo comienzo , que en estos meses ni una sola vez me había detenido a pensar en Mistic Falls y todo lo que venia con el nombre de ese pueblo . No había sufrido , ni me había sentido adolorido por amores perdidos. Todo era como que si mi corazón hubiera sido curado milagrosamente por un ángel.

Amaba varias cosas de Bella , primero el hecho que con ella podía ser yo , ese yo que muchas veces creí perdido, ella jamás me juzga solo se ríe de mis tonterías. Amo que sea tan leal con sus amigos y con su familia y bueno conmigo también. Me encanta que sea tan apasionada con su carrera y con lo que hace. Hasta amo que los chiquillos a los que les da clase estén enamorados de ella y le lleven regalos o le den cartas.

Desde aquella noche en la playa en la que fuimos totalmente sinceros y nos entendimos yo supe que con ella todo iba a ser distinto , porque no solo nos unía una atracción física sino que las situaciones bastante similares que habíamos vivido y desde esa noche o quizás antes de eso le aposte a esta relación.

RELACION wow , finalmente en mis tantos años de vida tenia una verdadera relación con una mujer a la cual estaba completamente atraído , una relación que había nacido y se había desarrollado de una manera sana y que era una relación saludable porque ambos estábamos contentos y hacíamos que cada uno de nosotros sacara su mejor lado . Así se supone que tienen que ser la cosas . Las relaciones deben de sacar lo mejor del alma humana , en este caso seria alma vampirica.

Con Bella yo no tenia prisa de nada , las cosas se habían desarrollado a su propio tiempo y aun no habíamos estado juntos físicamente , ni tampoco nos habíamos dicho " te amo¨. Pero eso porque todo llevaba su tiempo y sorprendidamente yo no estaba desesperado por llevármela a la cama , momento! . Miento. Si quería con todo mi corazón hacerle el amor, sentirla junto a mi y amanecer junto a ella , pero no lo iba a forzar porque por primera vez en mi vida, esto no lo quiero arruinar.

El sonido de unas llaves en la puerta de mi apartamento me sacaron de mis pensamientos , era ella . Esta era la rutina que habíamos creado entre nosotros , yo esperaba en mi apartamento a que ella saliera del trabajo y ella al salir venia a mi y durante la noche cocinábamos juntos , tomábamos , reíamos , nos acurrucábamos en el sillón , veíamos películas francesas o a veces salíamos a pasear , y cuando ya era tarde la llevaba a su casa para que pudiera descansar.

- Hola Guapo – dijo mi ángel mientras entraba y dejaba su bolsa en la mesita de la entrada y luego caminaba a mi rápidamente.

- Como te fue hoy preciosa – dije mientras ella se sentaba en mi regazo , tomaba mi rostro en sus manos y me besaba profundamente en los labios- muy bien , pero sabes hoy si quise salir corriendo del trabajo y venir aquí . Te extrañe.

- Ah si? –dije regalándole una sonrisa picara – y porque será eso … ehh. Será que no te aguantabas por venir y tocarme … - me acerque a su oído y susurre- acaso no soportas estar lejos de mi porque soy demasiado sexy que necesitas verme todo el tiempo. - ella se hecho a reír.

- Bueno – dijo entre risas – algo de verdad hay en eso. – y me beso de nuevo y esta vez no fue un beso tranquilo y dulce , este beso era lleno de pasión y deseo.

- Que quieres que hagamos ahora – dije con la voz entrecortada , tratando de recuperar el aire robado por sus besos.

- Quiero - dijo ella mientras su mano recorría mi pecho – que me beses hasta que se me olvide mi nombre y que estemos juntos Damon. – dijo mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos – porque sabes que llevo meses tratando de decirte lo que siento por ti . Pero no había podido, quizá por todo lo que viví en el pasado. Pero hoy me levante y decidí que no le voy a tener mas miedo al amor Damon , no le voy a tener miedo a esto que siento por ti que es muy fuerte, mas fuerte que lo que alguna vez he sentido por alguien. Porque a ti Damon TE AMO. Te amo con todo mi ser – dijo ella con lagrimas en sus ojos y yo estupefacto no dije nada , nada mas que besarla como ella me lo pidió . Besarla y besarla hasta que se nos deshicieran los labios .

**Bella POV:**

Ser amada por una persona a la que amas era algo incomparable. Decirle a tu otra mitad que lo amas con todo tu ser era una experiencia liberadora y satisfactoria , pero mas satisfactorio era que esa persona dijera " te amo " de regreso.

Damon después que le confesé mi amor me beso hasta que casi no podía recordar mi nombre. Me llevo a su recamara en brazos y me puso en la cama en donde se dedico a amarme .

Me acaricio , me beso y me toco con tanta ternura , devoción y amor . Aunque el no lo había dicho aun yo lo presentía en mi corazón que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos.

**Damon POV:**

Me amaba! Me amaba e iba a ser mía por siempre … yo me aseguraría de ello.

La lleve a mi cama y una cosa llevo a la otra y ahora me encontraba pidiéndole permiso con la mirada para quitarle la ropa y hacerle el amor. Ella me miro con adoración y ascentió.

Una a una iba removiendo sus prendas. Este ángel era verdaderamente hermoso y mío.

- Yo también te amo , princesa – dije mientras volvía a besarla .

* * *

**Bueno aqui lo tienen! Dejenme saber que piensan ! y sepan que los reviews son una muy buena fuente de inspiracion! Saluditos! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola hola! de nuevo muchisimas gracias por leer y por los reviews que han dejado! los aprecio mucho ! ( ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN)**

* * *

**capitulo 5**

_Paz ._

_Una palabra, tres letras y con un gran significado._

_Es así como Damon Salvatore se sentía en ese momento. Ni siquiera había alcanzado completamente su conciencia , seguía en un sueño liviano , solo sintiendo las sabanas sobre su piel desnuda , el sonido del mar , el sol que brillaba suavemente a tempranas horas de la mañana y la brisa que entraba por las ventanas francesas haciendo que las cortinas se movieran al compás del viento._

_Abrió los ojos lentamente , respiro profundo y se quedo mirando al techo de una habitación poco conocida para el , tan llena de luz era un ambiente al que no estaba acostumbrado pero se sentía bien._

_Hace un poco mas de 6 meses había sido el hombre mas miserable que había pisado la tierra , se había sentido traicionado y desolado y sin ganas de seguir viviendo , había apagado sus sentimientos hasta aquella noche . _

_En aquella noche su vida había cambiado y para bien y desde esa noche cree en una fuerza superior a todo , a lo sobrenatural , a la magia y a la muerte._

_**El destino.**_

_Y es ese destino es el que lo tiene sonriendo al despertar, el poder respirar profundamente y dejar que su corazón se hinche de felicidad. Un sentimiento extraño y nuevo para el. El destino le había traído una razón para volver a sentirse como aquel muchacho inocente que algún día fue hace muchos años ._

_El destino le había dado una razón para seguir adelante y no dejarse vencer._

_ El destino le había regalado el placer de conocer a ese ángel de cabello castaño que estaba recostado a su lado. _

_Damon se volteo a un costado y observo la espalda desnuda de aquel ángel. Con su dedo índice recorrió su espalda , y recorrió las líneas de un tatuaje en forma de alas que tenia a cada costado . ¨Alas¨- pensó Damon- Irónico , era algo que le lucía solo a ella , justo como un ángel. _

_Ella al sentirlo se movió , recobro la conciencia con una sonrisa se volvió hacia el y le beso en los labios. Fue entonces, con ese simple acto de dos enamorados , cuando Damon supo que lo había logrado , había sanado y todo desde ese momento iba a ser para mejor._ Había vuelto a creer en el amor y todo gracias a ella. El sentimiento que lo invadía era tan extraño para el , nunca había estado en una relación tan fácil , una relación que fluida día con día y crecía y se fortalecía y todo sin percances sin tener que luchar por los sentimientos de esa persona.

- Buenos días Guapo - dijo ella en un leve susurro en su oído , mientras sus manos recorrían sus hombros y su pecho , lo que hacia que Damon se estremeciera y se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos.

Sin perder el tiempo , Damon la tomo por la cintura y coloco justo debajo de el. Ella ante su astucia río. Una risa autentica sin esfuerzos.

- Buenos días Princesa – dijo Damon con una mirada picara , mientras la volvía a besar y retomaban las actividades de la noche anterior.

* * *

**Bella POV:**

- tengo que irme a casa … Amor – dije mientras seguía acariciando el pelo de Damon mientras el dormía en mi pecho con sus brazos a cada costado de mi cuerpo y con todo su peso en mi . Lo cual no me molestaba , me encantaba.

- Mmmm – dijo el – ni pienses que te dejare salir de esta cama – dijo con una voz pesada sin abrir los ojos o moverse.

- Damon, Hemos estado en la cama todo el día. Y no es que me moleste o algo por el estilo , pero le prometí a las chicas que iríamos a cenar juntas. – dije – Están un poco resentidas conmigo por que alguien mas ha ocupado todos mis fines de semana!

- Pues que se acostumbren – dijo el mientras levantaba la cabeza y me regalaba una sonrisa torcida.- ocupare todos tus fines de semana en lo que te queda de vida o quizás hasta el fin de los tiempos – dijo mientras me besaba de nuevo.

Había sido el mejor día de mi vida hasta ahora. Amaba a este hombre con todo lo que soy. Había despertado de lo mas feliz a su lado. Nos habíamos amado todo el día , habíamos visto películas , comido comida chatarra y habíamos luchado con almohadas dejando su cuarto hecho un desastre.

- te propongo algo – dije

- Solo si es algo que te involucre sin ropa , me interesa – dijo , mientras yo reía.

- Damon. Se serio por un momento por favor. Te propongo que me dejes ir a cenar con mis amigas y luego nos reunamos en un bar de por ahí para tomar algo y luego hacemos lo que tu quieras . Pasamos todo el domingo juntos. – dije - ¿qué dices?

- Mmmm …. Esta bien! - dijo – ve a cenar … recházame .

- HAHAHA Damon! Eres un dramático . solo son un par de horas . – dije mientras me levantaba de la cama - vamos cambiémonos y me vas a dejar a casa para que pueda arreglarme.

_Dos horas después_

- se los digo enserio chicas – dije - Damon es el hombre de mi vida . Estoy tan enamorada y tan feliz.

- Se te nota – dijo Alma - la verdad es que al principio tenia mis dudas pero deplano que están hechos el uno para el otro y me imagino también que es un buen amante , porque solo mírate la sonrisa que traes.

- Si deplano que si – dijo Claire - a ver cuentas ¿ es bueno en la cama?

- CHICAS! – dije- esas son cosas privadas – me sonroje y me dedique a sazonar mi sushi con salsa de soya y un poco de wasabi .

- Ya te delataste Bella – dijo Alma – ahora queremos detalles.

- Sip , anda escúpelo - dijo Claire

- Hay yo no se porque me engaño queriendo no contarles- dije – si tienen razón , el es estupendo. No se si tenga que ver el hecho de que estoy enamorada de el , pero la verdad que es el mejor si lo comparo con los chicos con los que he estado. Pero bueno hablando de otra cosa … quiero que me acompañen a un lugar haré algo estúpido … pero tengo que hacerlo - dije mientras ella s me miraban con curiosidad.

**Damon POV:**

Estaba feliz … había sido el mejor día de mi vida. Y ni siquiera habían pasado 4 horas desde que la deje en su casa para que fuera a cenar con sus amigas y ya la extrañaba como un loco.

Deplano que la vida tiene formas misteriosas en la cuales trabaja. A mi me hizo sufrir por años y a ella le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos y solo porque quizás nos preparaba para este momento , para ese día en el que nos encontramos y todo empezó a encajar y a tener sentido.

Yo Damon Salvatore con esta mujer me voy a casar . No se cuando pero lo hare. Porque con mi princesa hay que hacer las cosas como tienen que ser.

Llegadas las 11 de la noche recibí una llamada.

- Damon! – dijo mi ángel.

- Princesa – dije con una sonrisa-

- Amor estoy en el bar en el que nos conocimos con las chicas , vente – dijo casi gritando por el ruido que había en el lugar-

- Muy bien te veo ahí al rato- dije

- No te tardes , tengo algo que enseñarte- dijo ella – Y Damon Te amo- Mariposas fueron las que sentí cuando la oí decir eso por el teléfono… que bien se sentía y eso dibujaba una sonrisa en mi cara. Sin pensarlo dos veces salí del apartamento a encontrarme con ella.

Llegue al bar el cual estaba llenísimo , era de esperarse un sábado en la noche . Camine hacia la barra , cuando la vi. con una coleta en el cabello y un vestido negro estilo halter , el cual mostraba muy bien su figura y su tatuaje. Era hombre muerto. Me acerque a ella por detrás a lo que ella se sobresalto un poco pero me reconoció. Bese la parte trasera de su cuello .

- princesa – dije

- Al fin llegaste – dijo ella - ¿qué quieres tomar hoy? ¿ bourbon?

- Si por favor – dije mientras ella hacia el pedido al bartender. – Hola chicas – dije saludando a sus amigas quienes saludaron con una sonrisa. – y bien … que era lo que te morías por mostrarme – le dije a Bella .

- Ahh sii eso – dijo ella con una sonrisa que olía a problemas mientras tomaba un sorbo de su Cosmopolitan- ¿quieres ver que es?

- Si claro..- dije presintiendo que estaba seduciéndome de alguna forma

- Muy bien- dijo mientras se levantaba del banco en donde estaba sentada- acompáñame . Chicas volvemos al rato – dijo a sus amigas mientras tomaba mi mano y me guiaba hacia los baños.

Entro al baño de chicas y me escabullo en el con ella . Sorprendentemente no había nadie .

- perfecto – dijo ella mientras se aseguraba que no hubiera nadie y cerraba la puerta con llave.

- No es que me queje princesa , pero que estas tramando – dije

- Estoy enseñándote lo que quiero que veas -dijo, mientras sus manos deshacían el nudo que mantenía su vestido en su puesto. Su vestido se deslizo por su cuerpo. Lencería Negra ahora la cubría. Sus manos jugaron con el borde de su ropa interior de encaje negro .- mira – dijo mientras me mostraba una " D" tatuada al lado de su hueso pélvico … mmm quizás un poco mas abajo. **_NO PUEDE SER!_** Grite en mis adentros.

- Que hiciste- dije mientras me acerque a ella y pase mi mano por la zona rodeando la **_"D"_**.

- No te gusta- dijo ella

- Si … claro – dije aun atónito

- Tómalo como una muestra de que soy completamente tuya Damon Salvatore. ¿No lo vez? estoy marcada de por vida por ti – dijo y fue lo que yo necesitaba para entender su locura que era divina a la vez. Fue entonces cuando la tome ahí , en el baño de un bar. Ahí confirme que era mía.

* * *

**HAHA! que les parece! LOS REVIEWS SON LA MEJOR FORMA DE INSPIRTACION! **

**saluditos !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Holaaaa a todos! Muchismas gracias por sus reviews! me encanta saber lo que piensan de la historia... Bueno sin hablar mas aca les dejo el capitulo 6 ... me diverti mucho escribiendolo asi que espero que les guste tambien ... nos vemos abajo... ( ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LASTIMOSAMENTE)**

**Capitulo 6**

E_l tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que tienen miedo, muy largo para los que se lamentan, muy corto para los que festejan, pero, para los que aman, el tiempo es una eternidad._

_William Shakespeare._

**Damon POV**

El tiempo cuando se esta enamorado y feliz no se siente es como si vivieras sin preocupaciones y como si el tiempo no tuviera la misma connotación. Como si vivieras eternamente.

Hoy cumplimos 1 año de aniversario de ser novios, bueno mas que noviecitos , de ser pareja. Y justo hoy pensaba pedirle que fuera mi esposa.

Recordando y viendo atrás a todos estos meses que hemos pasado juntos no puedo evitar sentirme realizado y feliz. Y tampoco puedo evitar la sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro al recordar todos esos momentos juntos que hacen que mi decisión de proponerle matrimonio se solidifique.

Flashback…

_- No quiero ir a trabajar- dijo Bella con una voz pesada mientras se aferraba mas a mi y el despertador seguía sonando._

_- No vayas ! – dije – y quédate aquí conmigo – y recorrí con mi dedo índice su espalda a lo cual ella gimió._

_- Créeme que es lo que mas quiero en este mundo ahorita , pero no puedo. Hoy tenemos exposiciones con los chicos y van a llegar los padres de familia. - dijo con un suspiro mientras se separaba de mi y se levantaba de la cama. Camino hacia el baño y mientras lo hacia me volvió a ver – tu deberías de venir comigo hoy … - dijo con una sonrisa ._

_- YO – dije gesticulando - que haría yo en un cuarto lleno de niños de cuarto grado._

_- Estar conmigo – dijo- si vas dejare que me raptes después de la clase- dijo picadamente mientras cerraba la puerta del baño. Esta mujer iba a ser mi perdición._

_Camine por los pasillos buscado el salón de clase de Bella. Mientras que en mi mano llevaba dos bandejas de galletas de varios sabores. Regalos para los pequeños monstruos. _

_Toque a la puerta y abrí , cuando encontré a mi ángel con una sonrisa y sorprendida. Camino hacia mi._

- _ ¿ que haces aquí? – dijo incrédula mientras me daba un pequeño beso_

_- fuiste tu la que me invitaste – dije_

_- si lo se , pero… es que jamás pensé que te animarías. – dijo_

_- mmm créeme que no estoy aquí por la exposiciones acerca de fluffy mi mascota. – dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa torcida - estoy aquí porque dijiste que te podía raptar luego._

_- Mmm ya veo – dijo siguiéndome el juego- muy bien entonces pasa. Que en un rato empezaremos._

_Entre al aula y 30 pares de ojos aproximadamente me miraban con curiosidad. Mientras que al fondo había un grupo de padres de familia charlado._

_- Chicos – dijo mi ángel - el es mi amigo Damon y vino hoy a ver sus exposiciones, así que sean educados y digan Buenos Días._

_- Buenos Días señor Damon- dijeron todos los niños ._

_- Buenos días – respondí - traje Galletas – dije mientras les mostraba las galletas._

_- Chicos como se dice – dijo Bella_

_- Gracias! – dijeron los niños_

_- Bueno , entonces si se portan bien al final de la clase podrán comer una Galleta gracias a Damon – dijo bella mientras me volteaba a ver con una sonrisa y me murmuraba " gracias amor, no tenias porque hacerlo"_

_Tome asiento en una sillita color rojo, por supuesto. Y las exposiciones sobre " lo que mas amo en el mundo " empezaron . Relatos de muñecas , hermanitos , mascotas , peces , videojuegos , abuelas … etc . etc etc. Sorprendentemente escuche … escuche cada una de las palabras que dijeron , pensando en que aun existe la inocencia en el mundo. Inocencia que solo gracias a Bella puedo volver a apreciar._

* * *

_Fue la primera mañana en la cual despertaba en el apartamento de Bella . Era un sentimiento genial , mas que todo por que todo en este lugar olía a ella . Me desperté y no la encontré a mi lado , me levante de la cama . Me dirigí a la sala y no estaba . Fue entonces cuando la encontré en la cocina con mi camisa medio abotonada ,ipod en sus oídos una espátula en la mano y bailando. Me quede en el marco de la puerta riendo y observándola. Al rato se percato de mi presencia y se sonrojo._

_- Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí.- dijo_

_- Unos minutos- dije , mientras me acercaba y la tomaba por la cintura – Buenos días_

_- Buenos Días Amor- dijo ella – se suponía que no deberías de haberte levantado. – dijo con un puchero._

_- Porque? – dije_

_- Planeaba consentirte con el desayuno en la cama – dijo_

_- Mmm tentador y muy lindo detalle- dije mientras acercaba mis labios a su cuello y empezaba a besarla- pero prefiero tener mi desayuno ahorita – susurre en su oído – ahorita en la cocina. _

* * *

_Regresábamos de Florida … Habíamos pasado dos semanas allá. Primero habíamos pasado unos días en Miami , en donde encontramos al padre de Bella y a su nueva esposa Patricia. Interesante conocerlo , un buen hombre y con un gran amor por su hija . Sin dudarlo me amenazo con tratar bien a su niñita sino enfrenaría la muerte._

_Reneé por su parte fue todo un caso conocerla . Muy graciosa y ocurrente y no perdió tiempo para avergonzar a Bella contándome historias sobre su niñez a la cuales yo escuche muy atentamente , mientras bella se mortificaba._

_- Eres una chica muy afortunada – dije mientras acariciaba el brazo de bella ._

_- Si … lo se – dijo ella mientras volvía a verme – te tengo a ti ._

_- Si , cualquiera seria afortunada de tenerme – dije sarcásticamente riendo- pero no es eso a lo que me refiero ._

_- Ahh no? – dijo_

_- No . eres afortunada por lo padres que tienes princesa. Te aman incondicionalmente. – dije- No todos tenemos la suerte que tienes tu._

_- Damon… - dijo ella – estoy segura que tus padres te amaron mucho._

_- No lo se princesa , a mi madre apenas y le recuerdo y mi padre era un hombre muy duro… así que eso nunca lo sabre . Pero yo nunca senti amor como el que se nota que tu sientes por tus padres y ellos por ti._

* * *

_- Estarías dispuesto a cambiarme – dijo Bella un día en el que nos encontrábamos visitando un viñedo en Tampa._

_- No lo dudaría ni un Segundo – dije mientras buscaba su Mirada- si eso es lo que tu quieres no dudaría ni un Segundo en cambiarte para que pasemos la eternidad juntos Isabella- Con lagrimas en los ojos se abalanzo a mi y me beso con fuerza. – yo no soy como el princesa , yo jamás seria tan estúpido como para dejarte ir . Yo si se como ser egoísta!_

_- Gracias a dios por los egoístas – dijo ella riendo- Quiero que me cambies , quiero estar contigo por siempre._

_- Muy bien … así será! – dije – cuando te sientas preparada lo haremos ._

* * *

- _Dami! – dijo Bella desde la cocina . Acabábamos de regresar de un bar y estaba alcoholizada. – DAAAAAMIIIIII! – dijo mientras se reía histéricamente._

_- Bella ! juro que si me vuelves a llamar de esa manera no respondo . – dije entre divertido e irritado._

_- DAAAAMIIII!- volvió a gritar y fue entonces cuando me levante de donde estaba sentado y planeaba una Guerra de cosquillas pero ella tenia un plan mejor. Cuando llegue a la cocina me tiro agua y fue así como empezó la Guerra._

* * *

- _ Alguna vez piensas en ellas - pregunto Bella mientras su cabeza esta recostada en mi pecho._

- _¿en quienes? – pegunte mientras la acercaba mas a mi ._

- _en Elena y en Katherine . – dijo ella un poco insegura._

- _Mmm – respondí- no … no desde que te conocí a ti . Mi Corazón es tuyo Bella. Así que ya no tiene necesidad de recordar si esta bien a tu lado._

* * *

- _No entiendo porque – dijo Bella quejándose mientras se bajaba del auto.- ¿ cual es la necesidad de comprar una casa? Tu apartamento es perfecto. – dijo_

- _Es una inversión… - dije ocultando mis verdaderos motivos- Con el tiempo el dinero se acumula hay que invertirlo para evitar sospechas. – dije mientras la guiaba hacia las gradas de un Viejo porche de la octava casa que veíamos esta semana._

_- Esta bien – dijo ella - mmm aunque de afuera se ve que esta casa ha estado descuidada y necesite trabajo , hasta ahora me gusta – me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y yo abría la puerta. Era una casa pequeña y vieja quizás de los 40´s a juzgar por el estilo , la pintura estaba gastada y algunas piezas necesitaban ser cambiadas . Pero tenia potencial. Abrimos la puerta y una pequeña sala con ventanales nos recibía. No habían muchas paredes solo ventanas francesas . Algo que sabia que a Bella le encantaba . Un deck al fondo con un espacio decente y gradas para poder bajar a la playa. Cocina pequeña, solo dos habitaciones . La habitación principal definitivamente grande , walk in closet , baño con una tina. Era perfecta._

_- Me encanta – dijo mi ángel con una sonrisa , mientras se reunía conmigo después de haber dado su exploración al espacio. – Necesita trabajo y una remodelación pero creo que si quieres invertir en algo … deberías de considerar esta, como una opción._

_- A mi también me gusta – admití- que piensas … que le harías a esta casa._

_- La verdad solo arreglaría unas cosas. Me gusta el espacio así como esta es mas acogedora. La pintara de un color arena suave por afuera , ventanas de un azul oscuro.¿ te lo imaginas? – pregunto y yo asentí- la sala la pintara de un gris claro , muebles color negro y detalles en blanco , velas … muchas velas. A la cocina le agregaría granito blanco y muebles rojos, al igual que los accesorios . El otro cuarto lo haría un estudio con una biblioteca grande y un mueble en donde te pudieras recostar a leer, en una tarde. Y este cuarto lo imagino blanco y detalles en colores crema, celestes y azules intensos…. – dijo como añorando._

_- Todo lo que dijiste - dije mientras tomaba sus manos en las mías y buscando su Mirada- lo haría realidad , tal y como lo describiste. Si y solo si aceptas mudarte conmigo. - una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, mientras se abalanzaba a mi y me abrazaba murmurando un si en mi oído_.

_- Este fue tu plan todo el tiempo…. Verdad – dijo con un aire de sospecha en sus ojos._

_- No lo se … quizá si . – dije_

_- Hágamelo – dijo – hagamos esta casa nuestro nido de amor… pero me tienes que prometer que vas a ayudar con la remodelación y que lo haremos nosotros con todo el tiempo del mundo…_

_- Te lo prometo princesa. – dije - No hay nada que quiera mas que vivir contigo._

* * *

**Bella POV**

Hoy cumplíamos un año de estar juntos Damon y yo. Y estaba un poco nerviosa porque no sabia lo que el tenia en mente para celebrar. Sabia que planeaba algo pero no sabia el que . Lo único fue que me pidió que estuviera lista a las 8 pm . Todavía vivíamos separados. La casa aun no estaba lista. Así que el me tenia que recoger.

Damon me recogió como lo prometió a las 8 en punto. Manejo en silencio hasta nuestro destino desconocido. Antes de que me bajara del auto me puso un pañuelo en los ojos . No quería que viera nada y me guío hasta nuestro destino, es mas no me guío , me cargo hasta ahí. Escuchaba y olía el mar. Sonreí, el si sabia mis gustos.

Me quito la venda de los ojos. Y lagrimas llenaron mis ojos ante la vista . Estábamos en la playa , en aquella playa en donde nos habíamos sincerado aquella noche en donde dejamos de tener secretos. Había velas por todo el lugar y una mesa para dos decorada y todo muy romántico.

Durante la noche hubo besos , caricias y palabras dulces compartidas. Perfección, amor, pasión y dos almas contentas juntas.

Justo después del postre Damon se levanto de su asiento se acerco a mi , tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me entrego un anillo. Hermoso, antiguo con un zafiro y diamantes alrededor. Lo mire estupefacta y dijo.

- En todos mis años nunca había sido tan feliz como lo soy contigo Isabella. Cuando vine a este lugar venia sin ganas de seguir viviendo , completamente vacío y no creía en el amor. Pero cuando tu entraste en mi vida lo cambiaste todo. He vuelto a creer gracias a ti , soy feliz gracias a ti y tengo la capacidad de amarte con todo lo que soy por ti. Por favor hazme el honor de poder llamarte mi esposa , mi amiga , mi confidente , mi amante y mi alma gemela por la eternidad. Isabella Swan ¿ Aceptas ser mi esposa? –pregunto con esos ojos azules mirándome expectantes , mientras que yo en un mar de lagrimas acepte.

* * *

** AN: Bueno ¿ que les parecio? a mi este par me encanta! dejenme saber que piensan talvez asi la inspiracion viene a mi mas rapido! saluditos ! **


	8. Chapter 7

**HOLA! Muchisimas gracias por todos su reviews y comentarios ! gracias a la respuesta que tuve con el capitulo pasado. Me inspire. Este capitulo es pequeño pero ya trabajo en el siguiente. Asi que espero inspirarme ... para poder terminarlo pronto . Encerio muchas gracias! (ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LASTIMOSAMENTE)**

**Capitulo 7:**

_"Nadie puede ser como ella, ninguna puede intentar ser ella, porque ella es única, como ella nadie, como ella ninguna, y ninguno ni nadie puede amarle, como le amo yo". – Roymer Velandia D._

Mujeres – pensaba Damon - mientra que Isabella estaba gritando por el teléfono con sus amigas dándoles la noticia de su compromiso. Damon no podía hacer nada mas que reír. Todavía no habían podido hablar formalmente acerca de la boda… pero Damon sabia que Bella iba a querer celebrar el día y que sus padres y sus amigos iban a querer acompañarle . Y bueno ¿ quien era el para impedirlo? El haría lo que ella quisiera hacer.

Desde que se despertó, Isabella había llamado a sus padres para darles la noticia y contar los acontecimientos de anoche. Ambos Reneé y Charlie estaban contentos por ella.

Bella se despedía de sus amigas por el teléfono , mientras caminaba hacia la cama donde estaba Damon recostado. Bella era una bola de energía esa mañana que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja no abandonaba su rostro. Damon por su parte estaba feliz de ser el la razón de esa sonrisa.

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Damon , mientras Isabella se recostaba a su lado. Bella lo volvió a ver con felicidad en sus ojos lo cual hacia que estos brillaran. No dijo nada solo se recostó encima de el y tomo su rostro en sus manos mientras lo besaba dulcemente.

- Estoy tan feliz …- dijo ella entre besos - ¿ como es posible estar así de feliz y no explotar? No entiendo – Damon río mientras se abrazaba mas a ella sin quererla soltar nunca. El sabia perfectamente a lo que ella se refería , el mismo sentía esa misma emoción. Emoción que había hinchado su corazón … de tal manera que hasta el respirar era difícil.

- Supongo que las chicas se tomaron bien la noticia – comento Damon.

- Si claro! Todas están muy emocionadas y querían saber de fechas.. pero eso todavía no lo hemos hablado – dijo ella.

- Mjm- murmuro el mientra le acariciaba – tienes algo en mente..

- Quiero algo pequeño… dijo ella en la playa … porque no quiero usar zapatos. Solo con familia y amigos cercanos. ¿ que piensas? – dijo ella.

- Me parece bien. Yo quiero lo que tu quieras princesa. Quiero hacerte feliz y quiero que ese día sea como tu te lo imaginaste. – dijo el.- No me quiero apresurar.. – dijo ella – la casa un no esta lista. - que dices si hacemos una boda durante la primavera , en marzo.

- Mmm faltan 6 meses para marzo – dijo el.

- Lo se , tendríamos que esperar algunos meses. Pero eso nos da tiempo para planear y que todo este listo. – dijo ella.

- Muy bien entonces será marzo. – dijo el

- Damon… - dijo ella mientras buscaba su mirada.- No crees que seria bueno hacerle participe de esto a tu hermano. No te enojes amor… pero creo que es tiempo que hagas las paces. Vamos a empezar una nueva vida juntos y yo quiero que a mi lado seas completamente feliz y yo se que en el fondo hay una pequeña vocecita recordándote de el. Así que al menos piénsalo si. Piensa si quieres a tu hermano y a tu amigo… Alaric contigo ese día …

- Lo pensare.- dijo el mientras volvía a besarla.

* * *

**Damon POV**:

**20 de marzo** ... el 20 de marzo iba a cambiar mi vida para siempre, en realidad ya había cambiado mi vida para siempre. Pero el 20 de marzo iba a ser oficial, el 2**0 de marzo** le iba a pertenecer a una sola mujer ... la mujer de mis sueños.

Me sorprendía a mi mismo lo mucho que he cambiado con Bella a mi lado. Ella ha roto todas mis barreras y me hace feliz. Planear una boda ha sido divertido a su lado, desde escoger el lugar , la decoración , las invitaciones hasta probar comida y pasteles.

Todos los días mi princesa me sorprendía. Con ella no había un día aburrido.

Nuestra casa... era una ilusión para ambos. Entre los dos la íbamos remodelando poco a poco. Sorprendentemente yo me estaba ensuciando las manos por esa casa. Ya habíamos sustituido piezas que necesitaban ser cambiadas y poco a poco íbamos pintando cada habitación como lo deseábamos . Muchas veces la tarea de pintar terminaba en una guerra de pincelazos y luego con ambos haciendo el amor llenos de pintura.

**20 de marzo** ! apresurate en venir por favor.

Un dia Bella llego a mi apartamento , se suponía que ella se había ido a trabajar hace media hora así que yo había vuelto a la cama y me había vuelto a dormir. Cuando de repente una Bella muy emocionada entro corriendo a la habitación.

- Amor ! - gritaba- Despierta ! despierta! la encontré ... la encontré .. - decía

- ¿Que pasa? - dije aun con los ojos cerrados.- no se supone que deberías estar en el trabajo princesa?

- si pero ... he llamado diciendo que tengo gripa...

- No es que me queje - dije - pero porque.

- Camino al trabajo iba escuchando la radio y Encontre nuestra canción! - dijo ella con emoción. abrí los ojos y trate de despabilarme lo mas posible. Bella por su lado tomo su iphone y le dio play a una canción. Que empezó a sonar y escuche pacientemente.

I_'ve been a walking heartache_  
_I've made a mess of me_  
_The person that I've been lately_  
_Ain't who I wanna be_

_But you stay here right beside me_  
_Watch as the storm blows through_  
_And I need you_

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_  
_God gave me you for the days of doubt_  
_And for when I think I've lost my way_  
_There are no words here left to say, it's true_  
_God gave me you_

_There's more here than what were seeing_  
_A divine conspiracy_  
_That you, an angel lovely_  
_Could somehow fall for me_  
_You'll always be love's great martyr_  
_And I'll be the flattered fool_  
_And I need you_  
_Yeah!_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_  
_God gave me you for the days of doubt_  
_And for when I think I've lost my way_  
_There are no words here left to say, it's true_  
_God gave me you_

_On my own I'm only_  
_Half of what I could be_  
_I can't do without you_  
_We are stitched together_  
_And what love has tethered_  
_I pray we never undo_

_Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_  
_God gave me you for the days of doubt_  
_God gave me you for the ups and downs_  
_God gave me you for the days of doubt_  
_And for when I think I've lost my way_  
_There are no words here left to say, it's true_  
_God gave me you, gave me you_  
_He gave me you_

Era perfecta ... esa canción era de nosotros! Hay Bella cuanto te amo - pensé- mientras tomaba a mi princesa en brazos deseando que el dia de nuestra boda llegara volando.

* * *

** Bueno aca tienen otro capitulo! la canción se llama God Gave me you de Blake Shelton por si la quieren buscar y escucharla ! a mi me encanta y pienso que le va muy bien a este par. Un par de cositas que me han preguntado en sus reviews. **

**1. No creo que los Cullen aparezcan... creo que esta historia va a ser estrictamente de Bella y Damon ... no se aun si eso cambiara. pero creo q quiero mantener a edward al margen de su felicidad. **

**2. Si ! Stefan y todo el grupo de Mistic Falls van a aparecer en la historia .. pronto.. **

**3. Un bebe... mmm no se si imagino a Damon como papa .. pero vamos a ver como se va a desarrollando la historia. **

**BUeno eso es todo ! ya saben dejenme saber lo que piensan y tal vez un pajarito suba un capitulo que ya esta medio escrito por ahi! Saluditos y de nuevo muchas gracias. **


	9. Chapter 8

**HOLA HOLA! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! la respuesta que obtuve con el capitulo anterior me dejo con una sonrisa! muchas gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un comentario. Hay un par de cosas que quiero explicar acerca de este capitulo. Jugare un poco con el curso de los eventos de Vampire Diaries. Primero hay personajes que definitivamente no van a morir como en la serie de tv asi como Jenna y Alaric. La cura ... no ha sido encontrada aun y el profesor todavia no ha aparecido en escena al igual que silas... Solo quiero ganar un poco de tiempo digamolo asi... Sin mas que decir aca les dejo un capitulo nuevo... disfrutenlo y nos vemos abajo. (ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LASTIMOSAMENTE)**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

_"El mejor tipo de amor es aquel que despierta el alma y nos hace aspirar a más, nos enciende el corazón y nos trae paz a la mente. Eso es lo que tú me has dado y lo que yo esperaba darte siempre…" - Nicolas Sparks The Notebook_.

Era un dia como cualquier otro en Mistic Falls. Todo el grupo Elena , Stefan , Alaric, Jenna , Bonnie, Caroline , Matt, Tyler y Jeremy se encontraban reunidos en la casa de los Gilbert para el almuerzo con motivo del cumpleaños numero 18 de Jeremy.

Ya llevaban un año y medio de tranquilidad. Lo cual era raro, debido a todo lo que los asecho alguna vez. Klaus y los Originales se habian mudado a New Orleans por motivos desconocidos. Katherine estaba desaparecida , no habia rastro de ella. Y la cura , la cual habia causado tantos conflictos en el pasado seguia sin poder encontrarse , pero quiza era mejor de esa forma, que nadie la encontrara porque sin ella todo seguia su curso.

En el grupo solo hacia falta Damon - penso Stefan- ya hacia un año y medio sin dar señales de vida. Típico en Damon. Stefan lo sabia, estaba preocupado como cualquier hermano al no saber noticias de su paradero, pero sabia que Damon tenia ya edad suficiente para poder cuidarse solo y tomar sus propias decisiones. Quiza en un par de decadas Damon volvería a tocar su puerta como lo hizo cuando volvió a Mistic Falls.

* * *

**_En Malibu … California_**

Porque … porque - pensaba Damon- Porque accedió a todo esto… mejor hubiera raptado a Bella y se la hubiera llevado a las Vegas. Pero bueno ahora ya estaba todo listo, habia invitados esperando , un cura alistando todo y una novia preparandose para hacer su aparicion y bueno... un muy nervioso Damon.

Habia _algo_ que en el corazon de Damon faltaba, para que este dia fuera inmemorable , bueno mas de lo que ya era y Damon sabia exactamente que era lo que faltaba. _Le faltaba su hermano._

Tras pensarlo y darle vueltas al asunto Damon tomo su celular y marco el numero de Stefan.

- Bueno - contesto la voz de su hermano al otro lado de la linea.

- Stefan - dijo Damon, mientras se escuchaba como Stefan contenia la respiración. Stefan por su lado al escuchar la voz de Damon sintio alivio se levanto del comedor en donde se encontraba almorzando con todos , evadio la curiosa mirada de Elena y salio de la casa.

- Damon ¿ estas bien? – pregunto Stefan preocupado ante la llamada inesperada.

- Si – dijo Damon tranquilo - si me ecuentro muy bien ..

- Ok – dijo entonces Stefan - teniamos mucho tiempo de no saber nada de ti. Todos hemos estado muy preocupados más que todo Elena y Alaric.

- Diles que no se preocupen , estoy perfectamente – dijo el novio - No te llamo para hacerte saber que estoy bien Stefan .

- Muy bien , entonces que pasa. – dijo Stefan.

_- Stefan … estoy por casarme_ – dijo Damon. – Y queria que lo supieras , bueno no es cierto … queria hacerte participe de que estoy_ feliz_ Stefan. Encontre lo que siempre busque , E**ncontre al amor de mi vida.** Una mujer excepcional que me ama como soy y me acepta. - A Damon se le corto la voz. - Stefan hermano … ella …. Ella me ha hecho sanar … ella sano mi corazón y mi alma y he podido olvidar y sobre todo perdonar.

-_ Damon…_ - dijo Stefan mientras lagrimas de sus ojos. Conmovido por las palabras que escuchaba de su hermano.

- No Stefan … no digas nada y escuchame. – dijo Damon ahora llorando. - Stefan te perdono. – dijo Damon - Te perdono por todo… por haberme obligado a cambiarme … te perdono porque sin ti no hubiera conocido a este angel que en unos minutos va a ser mi esposa . Te perdono por todo, por haber rechazado mi ayuda en tus años de rebeldia , tus años como el destripador. Stefan te perdono por todo lo que haz hecho que me ha herido y te pido porfavor que me perdones por todo lo que he hecho en el pasado para herirte. Perdoname por todo … porfavor Stefan necesito que me perdones para _que a partir de este momento mi corazon pueda ser libre y pueda comenzar una vida junto a ella._ Stefan te amo hermano y te extraño. Extraño a mi mejor amigo y quisiera que estuvieras aquí para compartir mi felicidad pero ahora no puedes porque no te lo hice saber con tiempo por que mi orgullo no me lo permitio.

- Damon - sollozo Stefan - Si te perdono hermano … te perdono y me alegra tanto que estes tan feliz y que hayas dejado atrás todo aquello que te lastimaba. Te amo tambien hermano a pesar de todo siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo hare.

- Gracias! – dijo Damon – Gracias HERMANO.

- La quiero conocer - dijo Stefan - Cuando el tiempo sea el indicado prometeme que me vas a presentar a mi cuñada. – Damon solto una carcajada.

- Ya veremos cuando se da , pero si la vas a conocer. – dijo Damon - Gracias Stefan. Siento mucho que no pueda seguir hablando contigo… pero tengo que irme. Tengo que ir a casarme con el amor de mi vida.

- Muy Bien … Suerte hermano y estoy feliz por ti. – dijo Stefan mientras ambos colgaban.

Stefan se quedo afuera unos cuantos minutos , respiro profundo imerso en sus pensamientos. Un peso que no sabia que existia en el habia sido levantado al reconciliarse con su hermano de una buena vez después de mas de 180 años de enemistad. Su mejor amigo estaba de vuelta. Una sonrisa invadio su rostro. Stefan estaba feliz , no solo por que las cosas con su hermano iban a ser mejor de ahora en adelante, sino que tambien porque Damon habia encontrado la felicidad que tanto busco. Esa chica debia de ser algo especial , Stefan se sentia curioso , ¿qué habra tenido esa chica para hacer que su hermano , el chico que era antes de Katherine volviera? Ella era la respuesta. Stefan tenia que conocerla… y lo haria algun dia.

Stefan volvio a entrar a la casa después de unos minutos a solas, todos reian contando historias mientras almorzaban. Era un momento feliz. Stefan todavía tenia los ojos llorosos por la llamada que habia tenido unos momentos atrás. Se acerco a la mesa , todos lo volvieron a ver. Elena por supuesto no paso por desapercibida la mirada de Stefan , ni los rastros de lagrimas. Stefan sonrio y tomo su asiento.

- ¿qué paso? Stefan – pregunto Elena -¿ quien era? – Stefan respiro profundo y la mesa completa guardo silencio mientras esperaban a que Stefan dijera algo. Stefan volvio a recordar las palabras de su hermano de hace algunos minutos y de nuevo la emocion invadio su pecho haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas.

- Stefan - dijo Caroline- jamas te habia visto asi … ¿ que paso?

- Damon - dijo Stefan, pensando en cuales eran las palabras correctas para decir lo que acababa de pasar. Elena por su parte penso lo peor, se imagino el cuerpo de Damon sin vida … un nudo se empezo a formar en su estomago.

- ¿ que pasa con Damon? – pregunto Alaric -¿ esta bien o le paso algo que debamos saber? - Stefan en ese momento entendio que no se estaba dando a entender de la mejor manera , los ojos de todos reflejaban preocupación … ellos habian sacado conclusiones erroneas.

- Damon fue quien me hablo – dijo Stefan - esta bien. - todos respiraron profundamente. Aliviados.

- Bueno …. Al menos sabemos que el señor mujeriego esta bien.. alfin de digno a dar señales de vida- dijo Caroline-

- Te dijo algo en especial Stefan- Pregunto Bonnie- Algo para lo que te pongas asi… triste.

- No estoy triste Bonnie … - dijo Stefan – estoy feliz . Mi hermano alfin ha vuelto. – dijo Stefan- Mi hermano aquel , el que fue mi mejor amigo. El muchacho feliz … el Damon pre Katherine … ha vuelto.

- No entiendo nada. – dijo Jenna – estas diciendo que Damon ha dejado de ser un idiota …

- Creo que hablo por todos en decir que deberias explicarte mejor Stefan – dijo Jeremy.

- Esque no se cuanto es lo que deba contarles- dijo Stefan – Da igual creo.. no creo que Damon se moleste. Pues no ahora … supongo. Damon me ha perdonado y me ha pedido disculpas por todo lo que nos hemos hecho el uno al otro.

- ¿ porque iba a perdonarte Damon? – dijo Caroline - es el , el que hace todo mal aquí.

- No Caroline… - dijo Stefan – El Damon que tu conoces es el Damon roto.. el que tiene puesta una mascara … Y eso es por mi culpa… porque yo fui quien obligo a Damon a convertirse … el nunca quizo ser un vampiro. Pero hoy … hoy después de tantos años Damon ha dejado todo eso de lado y me ha perdonado y yo a el. Y estoy seguro que a partir de ahora el va a ser el hermano que he extrañado.

- Te dijo algo mas – pregunto Alaric- te dijo donde estaba.

- No … no me dijo donde estaba. – dijo Stefan – pero esta feliz. Esta feliz como nunca lo he escuchado en mi vida. Me llamo para hacerme saber que estaba por casarse. Que habia encontrado a su alma gemela y que estaba feliz. Pero que necesitaba hablar comingo para hacermelo saber.

- QUE! – dijeron todos en unisono.

- Damon que!? – dijo Jenna - ¿ quien en su sano juicio se casaria con Damon?

- Muchas – respondió Stefan - Ustedes nunca han conocido a Damon como en realidad es … ustedes conocen a Damon el vampiro.. pero no al humano. El Damon humano es todo un rompecorazones y un caballero. Siempre fue un mejor partido que yo. Y sabe como tratar a una dama. Mas aun si esta enamorado. Ella debe de ser especial. Para que haya logrado que el viejo Damon vuelva.

* * *

** AN: Bueno aqui lo tienen! Gracias a la respuesta que recibi con el capitulo anterior me anime a darle un pequeño regalo de fin de semana! espero que les guste ... este capitulo fue muy emotivo de escribir.! Como siempre me agrada leer lo que piensan y siempre funciona como fuente de inspiracion. Saludos a todas! **

**Daniela. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Holaaaa! Chicas en verdad ... me han hecho escribir cuando deberia de haber estado estudiando estadistica... haha pero no pude evitarlo y todo por todos esos comentarios que recibi. Muchisimas gracias la verdad... si que funcionan como incentivo. Aca esta el capitulo que tanto esperaban... fue un trabajo arduo la verdad... Y GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE me han hecho sonreir todo el fin de semana.! que lo disfruten! ahh y se me olvidaba comentarles .. que a las que escribieron su review como invitado... y me dejaron su nombre ... lo tengo presente! no lo olvido. (ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LASTIMOSAMENTE)**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**_No actúa con bajeza ni busca su propio interés, no se deja llevar por la ira y olvida lo malo. No se alegra de lo injusto, sino que se goza en la a pesar de todo, lo cree todo, lo espera todo y lo soporta todo._**

**_El amor nunca pasará. Las profecías perderán su razón de ser, callarán las lenguas y ya no servirá el saber más elevado._**

**_Porque este saber queda muy imperfecto, y nuestras profecías también son algo muy limitado;_**

**_y cuando llegue lo perfecto, lo que es limitado desaparecerá._**

**_-Primera Carta a los Corintios ,13_**

Desde muy temprano en la mañana se empezaron los preparativos. Arreglos de flores blancas y rojas estaban apiladas en la sala de la casa de playa en donde se llevaría a cabo en unas horas, el matrimonio.

En el primer piso, se encontraba en una habitación el novio, nervioso como nunca lo había estado antes , ansioso. Charlie el padre de la novia lo acompañaba. Ambos se caían muy bien y seguramente estos momentos como los que vivían ahora los iban a acercar aun mas . Damon admiraba a Charlie, y había llegado a quererlo. Su corazón deseaba que su padre hubiera sido parecido él , pero desafortunadamente no lo había sido pero ahora tenia la oportunidad de crear nuevas memorias con una figura paterna como Charlie.

Al fondo del pasillo del segundo piso todas las chicas acompañaban a la novia quien tenia bolsas por debajo de los ojos del desvelo.

No había podido dormir por los nervios y la emoción que le representaba su boda, pero aparte de eso no había podido dormir porque Damon no había estado a su lado. Todas reían, contaban anécdotas y pasaban un buen tiempo mientras la estilista trabaja en cada una de ellas.

El momento había llegado… el momento de ponerse el vestido y ultimar los detalles para estar lista.

Lista para caminar hacia el altar donde el hombre de sus sueños estaría esperando por ella.

En ese momento solo se encontraba con su madre , y fue ella quien la ayudo a vestirse.

El vestido era sencillo y al verlo gritaba que pertenecía a Isabella Swan. Era de encaje blanco y tirantes delgados , un escote en V en ambos lados , en la parte frontal del vestido y en la espalda, tela ligera y que fluía, perfecto para una boda primaveral en la playa.

Cuando Isabella lo compro al verlo con ese estilo romantico y sencillo , y sentir la tela no pudo evitar acordarse de Elizabeth Bennet y los vestidos que uno de sus personajes favoritos usaba en Orgullo y Prejuicio. Y el solo hecho de que le recordara a los libros de Jane Austen había ayudado a elegirlo y a que se sintiera hermosa como una novia.

Su cabello fluía con rizos sueltos y nada definidos con unos detalles florales que le iban muy bien. Estaba lista.

Ella miro a su madre con emoción la cual al verla a los ojos sintió la felicidad y emoción de su hija y la abrazo fuertemente antes de dejarla sola para poder irle a avisar al novio que el momento había llegado.

Damon miraba por la ventana, sabía que el momento se acercaba. Los decoradores habían hecho un buen trabajo – pensó - la decoración los reflejaba a ambos , colores blancos que reflejaban la pureza de su ángel y negros que lo reflejaban a él y por supuesto el rojo que representaba el amor y la pasión que sentían uno por el otro. Balance perfecto.

Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Damon , Isabella lo conocía tan bien… que había planeado todo pequeño e intimo , casi que solo un acontecimiento para ambos. Habían nada mas 30 invitados … solo aquellas personas que amaban a Isabella y respetaban su relación con él.

Pasos en su dirección sacaron a Damon de sus pensamientos . Alguien toco a la puerta delicadamente.

- Adelante – dijo Damon y en cuestión de segundos se abrió la puerta.

- Damon … - dijo Reneé al abrir- Ya esta todo listo – dijo con una sonrisa – Es hora.

- Muy bien – dijo Damon mientras respiraba profundo y tomaba la mano de Reneé para dirigirse hacia el altar a esperar por ella.

Por otro lado en la habitación de arriba, Bella esperaba dando vueltas por todos lados. Mientras su padre sentado en una silla no divertido mientras la veía dar vueltas nerviosa.

- Calma hija – dijo Charlie, mientras ella se detenía por unos momentos y respiraba profundo.

- Ya … ya me calmo.. – dijo Isabella.

- Bella … antes de que bajemos las escaleras y te entregue a tu futuro esposo… quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida y que te amo con toda el alma. – dijo Charlie con la voz entrecortada.- Se que no soy muy bueno con eso de las emociones y también se que talvez no fui el mejor padre para ti… Ojala y tu madre y yo te hubiéramos podido dar una familia unida. Pero las cosas no se dieron así… Estoy feliz de que seas mi hija y de que a pesar de los malos momentos que has pasado en la vida te has sabido levantar y seguir adelante y cumplir tus sueños. – dijo mientras tomaba las manos de Isabella entre las suyas- Después de lo que paso en tu cumpleaños 18 yo rece todos los días… para que dios te diera otra oportunidad en el amor… para que hiciera todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que encontraras a esa persona que te complementaria y te haría ser mejor persona de la que ya eres. Y ahora veo que todas mis plegarias no fueron en vano hija… él aunque se vea todo duro por fuera … serio y sarcástico se que en el fondo .. te ama profundamente y que no dudara en luchar por hacerte feliz y por cuidarte y eso mi amor es lo que un padre espera. Yo se … que a partir de ahora empiezas una nueva vida una nueva etapa llena de felicidad.. Y estoy inmensamente feliz por ello mi vida… de verdad que lo estoy. – dijo Charlie llorando al igual que Isabella.

- Te amo tanto papi – dijo Isabella mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

* * *

**Damon POV**

Salí con Reneé de la casa y nos dirigíamos a la playa , en donde se llevaría a cabo todo. Acompañe a mi futura suegra hasta su asiento. Ya todos los invitados se encontraban ahí al igual que el padre que oficiaría la ceremonia.

Me pare a esperarla … al lado derecho del altar que se había hecho para la ocasión ansioso. No podía aguantar ya … la necesitaba ver. Baje mi mirada hacia la arena y me quede un momento observando mis pies y como estos estaban llenos de arena. No llevaba zapatos porque mi princesa así lo había querido. Que nos casáramos sin zapatos.

_Relájate Damon_… - me decía a mi mismo-

Fue entonces cuando la muy conocida marcha nupcial empezó a sonar y levante mi cabeza … solo para encontrarme con un ángel caído caminando hacia mi.

Se veía hermosa… llevaba un vestido tallado , sencillo y con un toque romántico… Jane Austen - pensé- si seguramente lo había comprado por que era un vestido inspirado en el romanticismo de esa época. Su cabello bailaba en ondas al compás del viento , llevaba flores en el pelo. Sus ojos … esos ojos me quitaron el aliento… llenos de lagrimas pero aun así hermosos. Maquillaje sutil y labios muy rojos.

Nos vimos a los ojos y en ambos una sonrisa se dibujó.

_**No olvides nunca que el primer beso no se da con la boca, sino con los ojos –O. K. Bernhart**_

Llego … Ahora la tenia frente a mi . Su padre le dio un beso en la mejía y se volteó a mi para poner sus manos en las mías… hogar- eso fue lo que sentí al sentirla junto a mi piel. Ambos mirándonos profundamente volteamos a ver al padre quien entonces dio inicio a la ceremonia.

- Hermanos… Nos encontramos esta tarde reunidos para celebrar la unión en sagrado matrimonio de Damon e Isabella. …

La ceremonia continuo sin contratiempos .. hasta que llego el momento de intercambiar nuestros votos.

- Damon … - dijo el padre – puedes empezar con tus votos.

- Respire profundo- Isabella… Prometo amarte apasionadamente, en todas las formas ahora y para SIEMPRE,- ahora hablaba con la voz quebrada- prometo nunca olvidar que ESTE ES UN AMOR PARA TODA LA VIDA y saber siempre que en lo profundo de mi alma, - mi_raba a sus ojos que derramaban lagrimas de felicidad- no importa que nos pueda separar, siempre nos volveremos a encontrar el uno al otro.(1*)_ – " te amo" le susurre.

_- Damon – empezó mi ángel con una voz suave como un susurro- Prometo ayudarte, a amar la vida,- dijo con una sonrisa mientras yo no podía mas aguantar mis lagrimas- a tratarte siempre con ternura y tener la PACIENCIA que se requiere en el amor , hablar cuando sea necesario y a compartir el silencio cuando no, a estar de acuerdo sobre lo que hacemos y a vivir en la calidez de tu corazón que SIEMPRE será mi hogar(1*)._- me prometió mi ángel llorando.

- Ahora los anillos – dijo el padre mientras alguien se los alcanzaba - repitan después de mi … Damon

- Yo Damon … Te tomo a ti Isabella … – dijo el padre a lo cual yo repetí .

- Yo Damon te tomo a ti Isabella como mi legitima esposa , para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida mientas vivamos – dije y le coloque el anillo

- Yo Isabella te tomo a ti Damon como mi legitimo esposo para amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida mientras vivamos – dijo ella mientras me colocaba el anillo donde nunca antas había habido uno.

El padre seguía hablando … cosas in- entendibles para mi porque estaba demasiado ocupado observando a mi princesa.

- Los declaro Marido y Mujer – dijo el padre- Puedes besar a la novia hijo mío.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a mi ahora esposa tome su rostro en mis manos y la bese con todo el amor que podía expresar en un beso.

_**En un beso sabrás todo lo que he callado – Pablo Neruda.**_

Un coro de aplausos se escucho y nos separamos un poco …

- Les presento al Señor y la Señora Salvatore – dijo el Padre mientras toda nuestra audiencia, la que había sido testigo de nuestra unión de amor se levantaba aplaudiendo. Y nosotros caminábamos el pasillo agarrados de la mano riendo como dos chiquillos .

Sentía una felicidad absoluta , felicidad que era demasiada para mi cuerpo … hasta dolía. Felicidad que era extraña en mi … pero que sentía que se iba a convertir en una costumbre.

_**Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es Buena señal. – Madre Teresa de Calcuta.**_

* * *

**Esa misma noche en Mistic Falls.**

Alaric y Stefan se habían ido a tomar unos tragos en honor a la felicidad de Damon. Mientras que en la mansión Salvatore Elena y las chicas discutían los acontecimientos del almuerzo.

- Damon casado – dijo Bonnie- es que se me dificulta verlo así..

- Yo en lo que siento curiosidad – dijo Caroline - es en la novia… no se pero tengo la imagen de una playmate tipo exnovia de Hugh Hefner en la cabeza… no se porque siento que ha de ser una chica así.

- Si la verdad es que siento curiosidad. Yo me imagino a una rubia sin cerebro… que habrá tenido esa chica para que hiciera que el sr. Mujeriego quisiera casarse – dijo Bonnie.

- Elena … - dijo Caroline – En que tanto piensas.

- Ah – dijo Elena mientras la sacaban de sus pensamientos - nada … en lo mismo que ustedes – dijo.

Pero en realidad lo que Elena pensaba sentía muy adentro eran celos…

* * *

**AN: aqui lo tienen chicas! espero lo hayan disfrutado.! ya saben que me encanta leer sus comentarios! Muchas gracias por leer! Y para el proximo capitulo... van a tener q esperar no creo q sea esta semana q lo suba ... porque estadistica me espera con parciales... asi q estare ocupada... pero bueno quien quita que si recibo muchos mensajes me anime ... **

**saluditos... **

**Daniela **

**(1*) - cita de la pelicula The Vow (2012) **


	11. Chapter 10

**Hola Hola Chicas! muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia y por dejarme sus reviews y favoritos. Gracias Gracias Gracias! sus reviews me han ayudado a escribir y escribir! no han dejado que la inspiracion muera y ademas me han hecho sonreir y reir tambien! muchas gracias! que disfruten el capi ( ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LASTIMOSAMENTE)**

* * *

**Capitulo 10.**

**Aprendemos a amar no cuando encontramos a la persona perfecta, sino cuando llegamos a ver de manera perfecta a una persona imperfecta.**

** Damon POV:**

_Flashback..._

_- te amo - me dijo Bella mientras bailábamos nuestro primer baile como los Señores Salvatore. Ella reposaba su cabeza en mi pecho mientras yo guiaba el baile y nos abrazábamos lo mas cerca que se podía. La canción de Oliver James – Greatest story ever told, sonaba en el fondo._

_- Estoy tan feliz- dijo ella- esto es todo lo que soñé y mas._

_- Yo también princesa – dije – estoy feliz._

_La fiesta continuo sin contratiempos, bailamos , comimos , bebimos … y cortamos el pastel, el cual yo había escogido… era de tres pisos de chocolate sobre chocolate… nunca es demasiado chocolate para mi. Entre los dos cortamos un trozo y seductoramente nos dimos un bocado el uno al otro._

_Nuestra casa la había mandado a decorar para la ocasión, nuestra noche de bodas y nuestra primera noche en nuestra casa. Velas y pétalos de rosa rodeaban el lugar , mientras que en la mesa habían dos copas y una botella de champaña , para celebrar. Y eso fue lo que hicimos , celebramos nuestro amor toda la noche._

* * *

La mañana llego con un aire nuevo, un aire de victoria … de satisfacción y de felicidad. Hace 18 meses mi vida había sido un asco y ahora solo necesitaba bajar la mirada ante el ángel aferrado a mi como que si su vida dependiera de ello. Un ángel que tenia una sonrisa dibujada mientras dormía y que en sueños me llamaba y me profesaba todo su amor. ¿ que puede ser mejor que esto en la vida? ¿ Que puede ser mejor que ser correspondido al fin en el amor? Todos buscamos ser amados en este mundo … pero somos muy pocos los que llegamos a conocer ese amor. Es mas … yo nunca la hubiera conocido si hubiera permanecido humano… creo que Dios si es que esta en el cielo.. o donde sea la hizo para mi… el la diseño con sus legiones de ángeles… puede ser … porque es la única forma en la que me explico que este ser … con el que me peleo , me río y me complemento como persona sea tan perfecto para mi.

- mi amor- susurre – Bella … despierta amor.

- Damon… déjame dormir un poco si – dijo ella mientras hundía su cabeza en la base de mi cuello y yo reí-

- Mi amor… vamos Sra. Salvatore… despierta que tenemos un vuelo que tomar. – dije revelando mi sorpresa de luna de miel… según Bella pasaríamos toda la semana en nuestra nueva casa bautizándola y siendo felices juntos.. pero no yo tenia planes mas grandes.

- ¿Avión? – dijo ya despierta

- Si amor… es mi regalo de bodas… - dije

- Y donde iremos?- pregunto ella.

- Levántate vamos, báñate y ponte ropa cómoda y fresca … que Grecia nos espera.

* * *

**Bella POV**

Damon se había dedicado a que esta luna de miel fuera todo lo que soñé y mas … había convertido todos mis sueños en realidad.

Un día yo le había comentado que uno de los lugares que mas quería conocer era Grecia… y Santorini. Así que me llevo a Grecia por una semana. La felicidad en serio no esta sobrevaluada. Luego nos fuimos a recorrer la Toscana por otra semana y terminamos en Roma y luego en Paris . En total pasamos lejos de nuestro pequeño mundo en California por tres maravillosas semanas que cuando terminaron hasta llore… porque no quería regresar.

No me queda la menor duda que esto es solo el comienzo … el comienzo de una vida hermosa y feliz.

* * *

**AN: Yo se que es un capi pequeño ... esta semana fue de locura .. pero no queria que se terminara sin que escucharan de mi ..hahah como siempre si pueden dejenme saber lo que piensan .. por el momento esperemos que la inspiracion llegue a mi pronto .. haha porque ya tengo casi completo el capi 12 pero el 11 simplemente se rehusa a fluir. asi que deseenme suerte en ello. **

**Otra cosa... dejare unos links en mi perfil sobre unas ideas que tengo acerca del vestido de bella de la boda y de la decoracion de ese dia.. para que se hagan la idea. asi que si les interasa revisenlo. **

**Feliz Fin de semana e inicio de mes! **

**Saludos.**

**Daniela!**


	12. Chapter 11

HOLA A TODAS DE NUEVO! MUCHISIIIMAS GRACIASSS! POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS Y POR LEER! POR LA REPUESTA QUE OBTUVE POR EL CAPITULO PASADO HE ESCRITO MUCHO! ASI QUE GRACIAS SON MI PEQUEÑA FUENTE DE INSPIRACION! ESTE CAPITULO ESTA DEDICADO A USTEDES , EN ESPECIAL A QUELLOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC DESDE EL PRINCIPIO. ! (ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LASTIMOSAMENTE.)

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**Amar no es solamente querer, es sobretodo comprender.- Francois Segan**

_Seis meses después de la boda …_

_Mistic Falls…_

**Alaric POV:**

- Algo grande esta pasando aquí – dije mientras me servia un trago. Todos estábamos reunidos en la mansión Salvatore, discutiendo los eventos que habían azotado Mistic Falls últimamente. Habíamos tenido unos maravillosos dos años sin nada en nuestro paso… sin problemas que atentaran con nuestras vidas… pero claro eso no iba a durar para siempre.

El reverendo Young se había vuelto en un caza vampiros … y había muerto misteriosamente en un incendio en su casa con todos los miembros de the town council. Luego todos los híbridos de Klaus habían muerto también. Y en ambas masacres 12 personas habían sido las asesinadas. Raro… Y ahora un nuevo cazador mucho mas experimentado y sanguinario rodeaba la zona. Mas y mas problemas… Y Bonnie por su lado haciéndose amiga muy cercana de un tal profesor Shane al que no le creo ni la mitad de lo que dice y no se porque pero presiento que es él el que tiene que ver en todo esto. – Para mi que profersocito ese con el que tu Bonnie has estado practicando magia tiene mucho que ver en todo esto.. lo digo enserio no me da buena espina. Quizás debamos llamar a Damon y pedirle ayuda … el siempre tiene una buena percepción de quien es el que esta detrás de las cosas.

- No – dijo Stefan - no quiero que mi hermano se involucre en esto… el esta feliz recién casado … no quisiera que se involucrara en este relajo.

- Stefan – dijo Jeremy- aunque yo no sea fan numero 1 de Damon , creo que estoy con Alaric en esta.. lo necesitamos siempre es él el que planea el desenvolvimiento de las cosas. Y además este cazador es muy poderoso. Necesitamos la ayuda.

- Muy bien … lo pensare. – dijo Stefan - pero por lo pronto… hay que mantenernos unidos. Y Bonnie por favor no confíes tanto en alguien que acabas de conocer.

* * *

**Damon POV:**

Era un domingo en la mañana … creo que ni siquiera eran las 6 de la mañana y el maldito teléfono no dejaba de sonar. ¿ quien me llamaría a esta hora? – pensé-. Lo ignoré , porque simplemente estaba ocupado abrazado a Bella mientras ambos dormíamos. Era muy temprano … como para siquiera pensar.

- contesta el teléfono- dijo mi ángel irritada- si no dejan de marcar debe de ser algo importante.

- Mmm - fue mi respuesta.

- Vamos … anda contesta y después vuelves … porque no puedo dormir sin ti a mi lado. – dijo ella aun con sus ojos cerrados. Me moví de la cama le di un beso a lo cual me respondió con una de sus sonrisas juguetonas y camine hacia la mesa en donde había dejado mi celular. 5 llamas perdidas de Stefan … mmm eso me suena a problemas. Salí de la habitación y camine hacia el deck , el clima de la madrugada era un poco frío y el mar estaba sereno aun no se veían señales de que el sol fuera a salir pronto. Mi teléfono volvió a sonar y esta vez conteste.

- Bueno – dije

- Damon – respondió mi hermano con una voz de alivio.

- Stefan te das cuenta de que horas son . Que es lo que pasa.

- Perdona Damon… - dijo el - Pero necesito hablar contigo .

- Muy bien … que pasa?- dije

- Tenemos problemas … y necesitamos de tu ayuda.

- Que es lo que paso ahora… me extraña de Mistic Falls este en problemas… si es un pueblecito tan tranquilo. – dije sarcásticamente

- Damon por favor.. deja a lado tus comentarios y escúchame.

- Muy bien habla … entre mas rápido mejor.. que mi cama con mi esposa en ella se esta enfriando.

- Damon hay un cazador en Mistic Falls , un cazador de vampiros y esta vez es uno de verdad… uno que no se anda con rodeos… - dijo Stefan mientras me empezaba a contar sobre todo lo que había acontecido en las ultimas 2 semanas.

- Muy bien… entonces Ric cree que todo es obra del profesorcito ese. – dije

- Si … exacto. Y por eso queremos que nos ayudes queremos saber lo que tu piensas de el y que si de verdad tiene una agenda oculta.

- Stefan… esto suena ya a problemas mayores . ¿ lo sabes verdad? – dije

- Si lo se. – me respondió mi hermano

- Yo sinceramente no quisiera involucrarme porque no quiero llamar la atención hacia mi y hacia mi esposa que ahora ella si es mi punto débil. Yo no la quiero poner en peligro. – dije

- Yo se hermano y te entiendo. – dijo mi hermano.

- Lo pensare y te llamo … ok – dije

- OK. Adiós Damon- se despidió Stefan mientras colgaba

Respiré profundo y volví a entrar a la casa. Caminé a nuestra habitación Bella seguía dormida. Me volví a recostar en la cama y la abracé juntando mi pecho a su espalda y rodeándola con uno de mis brazos , su respuesta fue pegarse mas a mi. Amaba los momentos así con mi mujer, por nada del mundo la iba a poner en peligro, así que mi decisión de ayudar a todos en Mistic Falls estaba decidida. Iba a ser egoísta y me iba a quedar donde estaba ahora.. un lugar perfecto.

- ¿ quien era? – pregunto mi ángel.

- Stefan- dije

- ¿tu hermano?, ¿ le paso algo? – pregunto alerta.

- Al parecer tienen problemas en Mistic Falls… y quería saber si podía ir a ayudar. – dije

- ¿ cuando te irías? – pregunto ella.

- ¿ que?- pregunté sorprendido

- Si… ¿ cuando te irías a ayudarlo? Porque me imagino que iras. – dijo ella

- No … No iré… Jamás cambiaria estar contigo por ir en una misión con mi hermano y Elena. No es que tenga miedo amor … pero no quiero llamar la atención y ponerte en peligro.. o ponerme en peligro.. porque ahora lo que mas quiero en el mundo es estar aquí contigo siempre. – dije

- Amor… pero es tu hermano – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para verme a los ojos- Sabes amo.. que seas así y que quieras estar conmigo siempre a cada segundo y que no quieras que los enemigos que se puedan presentar sepan de nosotros y lo tomen como una invitación para atacarnos a ambos. Me encanta que seas mi caballero de armadura, pero amor yo no lo puedo permitir. Recién te acabas de reconciliar con tu hermano y te necesita y además yo se que te importa Elena y todos los que dejaste en Mistic Falls y se que no quieres que nada malo les pase. Así que dile a tu hermano que si vas. – dijo ella … mientras me acariciaba.

- Pero Bella… yo no quiero dejarte sola. – dije

- No estaré sola- dijo ella - además acuérdate que el miércoles tengo que volver a ir a Nueva York por el trabajo… Yo se que dijiste que vendrías conmigo pero amor … porque no tomas ese tiempo en el que yo estoy trabajando allá para ir a ver como le ayudas a todos en Virginia. Yo estaré bien… Piénsalo … Stefan te necesita. – dijo ella.

* * *

_" Pasajeros del vuelo 95 con destino a la cuidad de Nueva York , por favor presentarse a la sala de espera 23 para comenzar con el abordaje"._ – dijo la operadora. Mientras Bella y yo nos despedíamos en el pasillo principal en donde están todas las salas de espera. Bella lo había hecho de nuevo , me había logrado convencer de ayudar a Stefan a que la paz volviera a Mistic Falls. No cabía la menor duda de que me había casado con un ángel. Estaba seguro que si estuviera con otra mujer.. – cosa que jamás pasara- nunca hubiera permitido que ayudara a la persona que alguna vez ame tanto – Elena-.

- Prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho Damon. – dijo Isabella en mis brazos.- Yo no podría vivir sin ti. – dijo.

- Shhhh Amor… te lo prometo… Volveré a ti en una pieza. – dije.

- Mas te vale. – dijo ella.

- Tu también prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho- dije- Prométeme que no te vas a preocupar de nada y que vas a disfrutar de la cuidad. - ella me miró a los ojos.

- Te lo prometo.. – dijo mientras me besaba profundamente. - Damon… no es que no confíe en ti … pero por favor acuérdate que este anillo que llevas en el dedo es un para siempre…

- ¿Estas Celosa? – dije jugando.

- Un poco…. – dijo con un puchero- Vas a volver a ver a la chica que una vez amaste mucho… - la callé con un beso.

- Voy a volver a ver a la chica a la creí amar… quien es la novia de mi hermano así que no tienes que preocuparte mi amor porque soy todo tuyo. – dije y ella sonrío.

- Tengo que irme… - dijo- siento que ya te extraño… No se como le haré para dormir sin ti.

- Yo tampoco se! – dije- Llámame cuando ya estés instalada en el hotel. Por favor mi amor.

- Si … tu también llámame cuando ya estés con tu hermano planeando como erradicar al mal del mundo. – dijo ella.

- Cuídate mucho ¿si? – dije

- Te amo – dijo mientra asentía y me abrazaba por ultima vez. Con un beso se despidió y camino hacia donde abordaría su avión .

Yo por mi parte agarre mi maletín de mano y camine hacia la sala de abordaje donde tomaría un vuelo de 6 horas con destino a Virginia.

Aterricé en Virginia sin contratiempos , renté un auto y me dirigí a Mistic Falls , en cuestión de 2 horas ya me encontraba en mi casa. Entre… al parecer no había nadie. Agarré mis cosas y subí a mi habitación , todo estaba como lo había dejado.

Mi habitación ya no me gustaba , si es verdad era una habitación de un soltero y eso era genial pero le hacia falta algo… le hacia falta luz. Mmm talvez sea un buen momento para cambiarla –pensé-

Sin querer perder el tiempo y sabiendo muy bien que era viernes por la noche … me cambie y me dirigí hacia the Mistic Grill a encontrar a todos y empezar ya de una buena vez con esto para poder volver a mi vida en California.

* * *

**Elena POV:**

Todos nos encontrábamos jugando Billar en the Mistic Grill , en realidad todos necesitábamos un tiempo para divertirnos y distraernos. La verdad la estábamos pasando muy bien.

- Stefan - se escucho una voz que conocía muy bien atrás de donde Stefan estaba parado esperando para hacer si jugada. Los ojos de Stefan se dilataron por la sorpresa y todos nosotros paramos lo que estábamos haciendo y guardamos silencio.

- Damon - dijo Stefan con sorpresa mientras se daba la vuelta y abrazaba a su hermano con fuerza. Nunca los había visto abrazarse así. – Viniste – dijo Stefan , mientras se separaba de el. Fue entonces cuando logré ver a Damon… llevaba jeans obscuros y una camisa de botones ¿ blanca?.

- Si – dijo Damon - aunque no fue totalmente mi idea de venir… fui convencido. – dijo mientras alejaba su mirada de su hermano y de detenía a vernos a todos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y fue entonces que pude ver la diferencia detrás de esos ojos azules… vi tranquilidad , serenidad y felicidad y sobretodo satisfacción ya no era una mirada calculadora… ahora era una mirada de paz. - Veo que estamos todos reunidos – dijo mientras se acercaba a saludarnos a todos.

Decidimos llevar la conversación a la mansión Salvatore y fue ahí donde Damon se entero de todos los detalles. Ante nuestra sorpresa Damon no había perdido los estribos durante la conversación se había quedado pensativo , callado y escuchando.

- Definitivamente no te esta diciendo toda la verdad y tiene una agenda oculta Bonnie- dijo Damon - y también pienso como Ric .. todo esto esta entrelazado de alguna manera . Necesitamos investigar sobre este profesorcito y saber a que nos enfrentamos. Así que eso déjenmelo a mi … yo investigare y luego tomamos una decisión – dijo mientras empezaba a sonar su teléfono - así que ahora si me disculpan tengo que tomar esta llamada. – dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y subía hacia su habitación.

- INCREIBLE- dijo Caroline- Stefan estas seguro que ese es tu hermano. Esta tan pacifico… tan tranquilo … tan no Damon. – Stefan rió

- Les dije que ustedes solo conocían el lado vampiro de Damon no su lado Humano.. – respondió Stefan.

* * *

**Damon POV:**

- Princesa – dije mientras entraba a mi habitación.

- Hola amor… ¿ como estas? – dijo ella

- Bien, extrañándote y ¿tu? – dije

- Bien… acabo de llegar a mi habitación… - dijo- ¿ todo bien con tu hermano y todos?

- Sip. – dije- Amor … tengo que pedirte algo – dije

- Si dime… - dijo ella

- Como yo se como te encantan los libros e investigar … hazme el favor de averiguar sobre un tal profesor Atticus Shane y sobre la materia que da … algo así como artes ocultas y mitología sobrenatural.

- Muy bien- dijo ella- hay algo en especial que estemos buscando.

- Si … busca algo relacionado con dos matanzas de 12 personas una de seres sobrenaturales y otra de humanos. Y verifica que todo esto no este relacionado con una tal cura. También la relación de Sheila Bennett en todo esto por favor amor… No te lo pidiera si no fuera importante y si tu talento como persona indagadora no fuera excepcional.

- HAHA! – rió ella- muy bien.. haré mi parte … me encanta que me tomes en cuenta y poderles ayudar Damon. Te amo.

- Te amo.. princesa.. – dije mientras colgábamos.

* * *

MUY BIEN! aqui lo tienen! espero que les haya gustado! y como siempre dejenme saber que piensan! saluditos y feliz inicio de semana!


	13. Chapter 12

**UN REGALITO...SOLO POR QUE ME ENCANTARON SUS REVIEWS! ( ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN)**

* * *

** Capitulo 12**

** La risa es una de las ocupaciones mas serias de la humanidad – Wilhelm Raabe**

**Elena POV:**

La risa de Damon se escuchaba hasta la sala. Era tan raro tan fuera de lo común escucharlo contento y verlo tan diferente. Era como ver una persona completamente diferente a la que conocí , a la que odie tanto y a la quise … a la que quiero.

Estaba frustrada y Stefan lo sabia … ya lo había percibido . Porque en los dos días que lleva Damon con nosotros no había querido nada mas que acercarme a el, pero el sutilmente siempre encontraba la forma de estar alejado de nosotros … estar alejado de mi y de no socializar mas que lo necesario especialmente conmigo.

Con Stefan y con los demás era muy gentil, sociable y extrañamente le gustaba estar en compañía de Stefan , raro. Todo era como un sueño … como una hermandad ideal la que Stefan espero tanto y la que yo en su momento desee para evitar conflictos en la casa y ahora que la teníamos yo no la quería.

Damon estaba completamente dedicado a su nuevo amor.. o no tan nuevo por que era su esposa , hablaban por teléfono muchas veces al día y cada vez que hablaban Damon desaparecía y regresaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro. – Celos- . Pero ¿por qué? Si yo amaba a Stefan… ¿ o no? O ¿ me estaba convirtiendo en una Katherine?

Llamaron a la puerta y esto me saco de mis pensamientos. Me levante a abrir y me encontré con un equipo de hombres Handymen para ser exactos .

- Buscamos al Sr. Salvatore – dijo uno de ellos

- Si soy yo - respondió Damon atrás de mi. – pasen adelante – dijo mientras los guiaba hacia su habitación. Stefan apareció en ese momento.

- ¿ que es todo esto? - le pregunté

- Ah .. Damon quiere remodelar su cuarto… - dijo Stefan con una sonrisa- dice que tiene que cambiar y dejar de ser un cuarto de un soltero. – lo mire incrédula … - Al parecer Isabella ha hecho un muy buen trabajo con mi hermano.

- ¿ Isabella? – pregunté

- Si … la esposa de Damon se llama Isabella.. ¿ no lo sabias?

- No… no lo sabia. – dije… un nombre bonito … que avivaba mas el misterio de ella. - Entonces la remodelación es mas para ella que para el.

- Mmmm si supongo que si … pero Damon no quiere que ella se acerque a este pueblo mientras nos encontremos en este tipo de problemas pero igual creo que el ve mas a futuro. – dijo Stefan mientras caminaba a la cocina.

_ Dos Días Después…_

Damon y Stefan salieron a encontrarse con Alaric para ir a enfrentar al cazador. Las Chicas habían venido a visitarme y a tener una tarde solo de chicas.

- Saben – les dije- Damon remodeló su habitación – les comenté

- Que – dijo Caroline- ¿ y porque?

- Le dijo a Stefan que quería cambiar su cuarto de soltero. Porque bueno ya no lo es. – les dije

- Y? – dijo Bonnie- Ya lo viste?

- No aun no.. no se pero no he querido entrar. – dije - pero se que cuando Stefan entro se burlo de Damon y le dijo que estaba completamente loco.

- Bueno y que esperamos … vamos a verlo.- dijo Caroline.

Subimos la escalera hacia la habitación de Damon y Caroline guiaba el camino. Ella abrió la puerta y todas nos quedamos estupefactas . La habitación de Damon estaba irreconocible.

Ya no era de colores obscuros y con muebles de madera obscura. Sino que ahora estaba pintado en un color turquesa obscuro y los muebles eran de color claro y blancos , espejos daban una sensación de amplitud , cortinas blancas y la cama con ropa de cama de colores claros y celestes. Y en una de las paredes habían fotografías.

Fotografías de lo que me imaginaba había sido la boda de Damon , había fotos de los arreglos , el paisaje de Damon en el Altar esperando por su novia y la foto mas grande era de la silueta de una pareja en el atardecer. Eran ellos. Lastima que no podíamos ver como era ella.

* * *

**Bella POV:**

-Amor – dije mientras contestaba el teléfono- ¿ como estas?

- Muy bien princesa ¿ y tu? - dijo el

- Muy bien ahorita voy de camino a la biblioteca a ver si puedo encontrar algo de lo que me pediste. Siento que no había podido hacerlo antes pero hasta ahora tengo tiempo.

- No te preocupes.. amor. – dijo el –

- ¿ Como va todo contigo? – pregunte

- Bien … aunque ese nuevo cazador es un verdadero problema… Se llama Connor.

- mmm - dije- solo prométeme que te vas a cuidar mucho.

- Lo haré … por ti lo haré – dijo

- Tengo que confesarte algo- dije-

- ¿ que?- pregunto

- No he podido dormir sin ti … así que para poder hacerlo tuve que llamar al servicio a la habitación para que me llevaran almohadas … para no sentirme sola… Esto de estar separados no es lo mío Damon. – dije y el río.

- Te confieso algo…yo me traje conmigo una de tus blusas para poder dormir con tu olor junto a mi.. sino creo que no lo lograría. – dijo el

- Oye! Que buena idea! , me mandas una de tus camisas.? – dije

- sip… yo te la mando princesa.- prometió

- Hablamos Lugo… - dije – porque ya llegue a la biblioteca.

- Muy bien … llámame si encuentras algo.. – dijo

- lo haré. – le prometí – te amo – dije y colgué

Estaba por meter mi celular en mi bolsa cuando una voz conocida se escucho a mis espaldas.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER! Y TALVEZ NOS VEAMOS EL JUEVES... QUE TENGAN UNA BUENA SEMANA ! SALUDOS! **

**DANIELA.**


	14. Chapter 13

**De Nuevo MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! por leer y por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review! Esta vez si que he disfrutado sus comentarios me han hecho reir mucho! Gracias! **

**Habia pensado en hacerlas sufrir un poco y subir el cap hasta la proxima semana! pero me arrepenti! asi q aqui esta ! Q lo disfruten! (ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LASTIMOSAMENTE)**

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**Y para estar total , completa , absolutamente enamorado hay que tener plena conciencia de que uno también es querido , que uno también inspira amor.**

**– Mario Benedetti**

**Bella POV:**

- Bella – dijo una voz que me sonaba bastante conocida detrás de mi mientras buscaba entre los estantes de libros.

- Alice – dije mientras miraba a la vampiriza enfrente de mi. Los años no habían pasado por ella , seguía viéndose como una chiquilla adolescente . Chiquilla a la que había extrañado mucho una vez hace muchos años pero eso ya quedo atrás … y al verla no siento nada mas que un recuerdo muy alejado en mi memoria.

- Bella…. – volvió a decir con añoranza - estas …. Divina ….. ¿qué haces acá?- dijo

- Yo … tratando de buscar algún material para leer. – dije .- ¿tu?

- Yo estoy acá en un recorrido con la escuela. – dijo… - pero cuéntame … que haces … en que trabajas. Veo que te casaste ¿ eres feliz? - instintivamente cuando hablo de mi matrimonio no pude contener mi sonrisa y volví a ver mi anillo.

- Si Alice… - dije – soy muy feliz.

- Chicos es hora de irnos – se escucho que una profesora gritaba-

- Parece que tienes que irte – dije.

- Si … pero antes toma – dijo mientras tomaba una hoja de su cuaderno y me daba un papel con un numero y una dirección. – Yo se que … quizás no quieras hablar con nosotros bella . Pero estoy segura que a todos les gustaría verte… si te animas llámame y nos encontramos para hablar. – dicho esto… dio la vuelta y se alejo. Dejándome a mi … sorprendida.. Como son las cosas en la vida … que cuando mas feliz y satisfecha estoy con mi vida … el pasado aparece. Irónico.

* * *

- Bella – dijo mi esposo al otro lado de la línea.- ¿ como estas princesa?

- Hola.- dije - no sabia si hablarte … si estas ocupado .. puedo llamarte después

- Para ti nunca estoy ocupado … - dijo el - ¿ que pasa? Te oigo distraída.

- Si bueno lo estoy … - dije - te acuerdas que te dije que iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para ayudarles a encontrar información.

- Si .. claro que lo recuerdo. Pero amor si estas teniendo muchos inconvenientes por eso entonces no te preocupes … no tienes que hacerlo.

- No … no no es eso. Me encanta poder ayudarles y colaborar – dije mientras suspiraba - Lo que pasa es que ahora fui a la biblioteca estatal de Nueva York a buscar entre los libros ya que ellos tienen una muy buena selección de mitología americana y mundial, así que cuando estaba por ahí … a quien no sabes que me encontré.

- A quien .. – pregunto curioso.

- A Alice Cullen – dije

- Que! – dijo- Cuéntame todo ¿ que paso?

- Pues nada me vio y me dijo que estaba contenta de verme y que a todos los demás en su familia les encantaría verme también así que me dio su dirección y numero de teléfono. Sabes algo … ahora cuando la vi. No sentí nada… Ahora me di cuenta que esa etapa en mi vida esta enterrada. Y que estoy completamente feliz y que el fantasma de ellos ya no me atormenta mas porque estoy contigo. – dije mientras podía escuchar una sonrisa picara al otro lado del teléfono.

- Te amo – me dijo-

- Y yo a ti… - dije - Entonces le dije .. después de esa visita … se me ocurrió una idea… pero no se si es muy descabellada.

- Tu sabes mi lema . No existen las ideas malas sino las buenas ideas que se llevan a cabo de la forma equivocada. – dijo el - ¿en qué pensaste.?

- En que debería de aceptar la invitación y visitarlos.- dije- creo que lo necesito como para cerrar el capitulo de una buena vez . Necesito que sepan que no los necesite nunca que soy feliz. Y de paso … los visitaría y aprovecharía para hablar con Carlisle … el tiene casi 400 años… ha de conocer algo de información acerca de Silas. Puede ser útil.

- Mmmm! – dijo- solo de pensar que vas a estar en el mismo cuarto con tu ex … me disgusta Bella. Pero sabes que confío en ti y que te amo y si crees que es necesaria esta visita pues hazla. Solo que amor… con lo de la indagación con el vampiro doctor… ten cuidado no queremos llamar la atención de los demás en este tema… ya tenemos demasiado con todo así como esta.

- Lo se … seré sutil para preguntar sobre el tema ,no te preocupes. – dije. – te extraño y cuento las horas para verte de nuevo.

- Yo también princesa… yo también. Stefan acaba de llegar ¿ hablamos luego? – dijo el

- SI! Espero tu llamada! – dije- Cuídate mucho por favor y dile a tu hermano que le mando saludos. Te amo – dije y con ello colgué.

* * *

Esa misma tarde llame a Alice , le dije que aceptaba verlos y que me indicara el día y la hora en la que podía llegar a su casa. Alice sorprendida e inmensamente feliz me dijo que llegara por la noche a cenar con ellos… que Esme prepararía algo especial para mi . Me rehúse a una cena en donde yo iba a ser la única comiendo así que quedamos en que me invitarían a una copa de vino en su casa después de la cena. Acepte.

Dios mío por favor ampárame … - me decía a mi misma- en realidad todo esto lo hacia para tener la oportunidad de indagar mas acerca de Silas, o hacia por Damon. Por nadie mas.

Había sido un día muy largo. Reuniones durante toda la mañana, un almuerzo con mis jefes, un viaje a la biblioteca , la tarde en la oficina contestando correos importantes y ahora al fin me voy a mi habitación de hotel.

Entre a la habitación me quite los zapatos y deje mi bolsa con una pila de libros que llevaba en las manos. Material que tenia que investigar detalladamente. Me dirigí al baño a darme una ducha caliente.

Solicité servicio a la habitación para poder comer algo mientras me arreglaba. " Vístete como si vas a ver a tu peor enemigo " – la voz de Alma una de mis mejores amigas en el mundo resonó en mi cabeza. Sonreí … hay Edward – dije para mis adentros. Te vas a arrepentir.. de no haber luchado por mi. Escogí de mi guardarropas una minifalda regalo de Damon que tenia detalles con lentejuelas y cuentecillas de color dorado y bronce y una blusa que de enfrente era formal manga ¾ pero de atrás era casi completamente destapada. Mi cabello suelto y alisado perfectamente, aretes a juego con el color de la falda y un par de brazaletes y por supuesto mis anillos. Zapatos altos y un toque de perfume… del perfume que enloquecía a Damon. Con un ultimo vistazo al espejo , tome mi bolsa y salí a encontrarme con las 7 personas que una vez dominaron mi vida.

* * *

**Alice POV:**

No lo había visto venir… no había tenido ninguna predicción de que iba a encontrar a Bella el día de ahora en la biblioteca. Todo me tomó por sorpresa, mas que todo encontrarla tan llena de vida y tan feliz. Me sentía feliz por ella. Dos horas después de nuestro encuentro ella me llamó para decirme que aceptaba visitarnos. No pude evitar saltar de emoción. La había extrañado tanto…

No dije nada … hasta que llegue a casa. Todos se encontraban ahí. Edward como siempre enclaustrado en su habitación ahogando sus penas. Rosalie y Esme estaban sentadas en la mesa del comedor viendo una revista de decoración, ya que Rosalie quería remodelar su cuarto. Jazz y Emmet jugando videojuegos como siempre y Carlisle en su estudio. Era un día normal en nuestras vidas … hasta ahora.

- Tengo algo muy importante que decirles a todos – dije mientras me sentaba junto a Rosalie- Seria bueno que se acercaran. - Jazz volvió a verme curioso… mientras Emmett le ponía pausa al juego.

- ¿ paso algo Alice? – dijo Jazz - Tus emociones están por todos lados.

- Vengan Acérquense – dije.

- Muy bien cuéntanos pequeñuela – dijo Emmett mientras tomaba asiento. Edward y Carlisle bajaban las escaleras y se nos unían también.

- A que no adivinan a quien me encontré hoy – dije emocionadísima.

- No Alice no sabemos – dijo Rosalie- Déjate de rodeos y dinos ya!

- A BELLA! – grite.

- QUEE!- grito Edward

- Si me la encontré mientras hacíamos una visita con la escuela a la biblioteca estatal. Y esta divina … radiante , feliz.

- ¿hablaste con ella? – pregunto Esme

- Si por un par de minutos , en realidad segundos no pudimos decir mucho pero la invite a visitarnos y acepto. Bueno en realidad la invite a que cenara con nosotros acá en la casa pero se rehúso … así que vendrá a tomar una copa con nosotros. – dije una sonrisa.

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Baje del Taxi y camine hacia las escaleras del porche. Era una casa muy grande y moderna . Muy al estilo Cullen debo de admitir . Respire profundo y toque el timbre.

No había sonado ni una vez cuando una muy emocionada Alice me recibió .

- Bella- dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo no respondía a sus muestras de cariño. – pasa por favor - dicho esto pase el umbral solo para encontrarme con 6 pares de ojos dorados mirándome con curiosidad.

* * *

**AQUI lo tienen! yo se me van a querer matar! hahah pero bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Las invito a que me manden un tweet con sus preguntas y comentarios ... de esa forma los podré responder personalmente .. mi cuenta la pueden encontrar en mi perfil! :)**

**Les deseo un muy feliz fin de semana y un feliz jueves de Vampire Diaries! **

**Saluditos...**

**Daniela.**


	15. Chapter 14

**HELLO CHICAS! espero que esten muy bien! aqui les dejo un nuevo capi... espero que lo disfruten y de nuevo muchimas gracias por leer y por sus reviews me encantan! que disfruten ! ( ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN , LASTIMOSAMENTE)**

* * *

** Capitulo 14**

**La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener – Gabriel García Márquez**

**Edward POV:**

Dio un paso adelante y entro a la casa y fue entonces cuando todos detuvimos el aliento ante la mujer que teníamos enfrente. Podría pasar muy bien por una modelo. Atrás habían quedado los pómulos redondeados y la mirada ingenua de Isabella Swan … creo que 6 años sin verla tienen ese efecto, la gente crece y cambia .

Era bellísima y se miraba tan radiante llena de vida , lo que yo había querido que fuera siempre.

Levantó su mirada y nos miro a todos , poso su mirada en cada uno de nosotros y por ultimo poso su mirada en mi. Y mi mundo se detuvo. Juro que si hubiera tenido un corazón latiente este se hubiera detenido solo con esa mirada.

Carlisle y Esme fueron los primeros en dar un paso al frente y recibir a nuestra visitante.

- Bella, hija Bienvenida- Dijo Esme, ella volteó su mirada hacia a ella y sonrío- Que bueno que hayas venido a visitar. - Esme se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla al cual ella no respondió.

- Bella! – grito Emmett mientras la agarraba y abrazaba fuertemente.

- No puedo respirar – dijo Bella - era la primera vez que la escuchábamos hablar.

- Lo siento – dijo Emmet- Se me olvidaba que hay que ser cuidadoso contigo.

- No te preocupes – dijo ella mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

- Pasemos a la sala – dijo Esme - Así podemos hablar a gusto. - Todos pasamos a la sala yo fui el ultimo en moverme y fue cuando la vi de verdad .. la observe hermosa… y con un tatuaje en la espalda que hacia que el hombre dormido en mi despertara. Cada uno tomo un asiento. Bella se sentó en un sillón individual en medio de la sala.

- Bella has crecido mucho … ya eres toda una señorita… tienes cuantos 23 años? - pregunto Carlisle.

- De hecho 24 y es Sra. Ahora – dijo Bella mientras levantaba su mano izquierda donde en su dedo anular lucían dos anillos.

- ¿ Te casaste? - dijo Emmet

- si … no hace mucho pero si me casé– respondió ella.

- ¿eres feliz?- preguntó Alice. - a lo que Bella soltó una risita.

- ¿Esperaras que llorara toda mi vida porque se fueron Alice?. – pregunto ella.

- No … No por supuesto que no …

- Mira … Miren si accedí a venir ahora acá lo hice por mi… porque necesitaba cerrar este ciclo… cerrar esta historia y saber que aun cuando los extrañe por mucho tiempo y me hicieron mucho daño al dejarme y ahora que los tengo a todos frente mío… no siento nada mas que una vaga memoria. Lo cual para mi es bueno.. y el hecho de que podamos estar sentados en el mismo cuarto civilizadamente me dice que ya lo supere .

- Bella … yo nunca quise… - empecé a decir

- Nunca quisiste que? Edward- dijo ella- lastimarme… o dejarme a mi suerte con una muy vengativa Victoria… Por que ambas cosas las hiciste. Mira yo realmente no he venido a escuchar tus excusas. El pasado esta en el pasado y yo ya hace muchos años que deje de llorar por ti … así que ni lo menciones.

- Haz Cambiado – dijo Rosalie- eres mas fuerte de lo que te recordaba.- Bella solo respondió con una sonrisa.

- ¿ Como están tus padres? – pregunto Esme mientras le daba a Bella una copa. -¿ Prefieres Blanco o Tinto? – pregunto

- Tinto, por favor – dijo mientras Esme sacaba la botella de un muy buen vino Tinto. - Gracias – dijo Bella mientras Esme vertía el liquido en la copa- Y mis padres están bien. Todos estamos muy bien. Charlie volvió a casarse.

- Que bien! – dijo Carlisle - ¿ y que te trae a New York?

- Trabajo… estoy acá por trabajo pero la verdad es que ya me quiero regresar a casa. – dijo ella

Hablamos un poco no mucho porque ella era reservada con su vida. Solo nos contó que había disfrutado mucho el ser universitaria que se había graduado de la universidad de Berckly y que vivía en California. Sabíamos que amaba su trabajo y lo que hacia y que su pareja la hacia muy feliz …. Cosa que hacia que se me retorciera el estomago. Ella había crecido y no era la misma chica que deje atrás alguna vez.

- Yo creo que ya va siendo hora de que me retire – dijo ella. - mañana tengo que trabajar.

- ¿ como te regresaras a tu hotel?- preguntó mi padre

- pensaba llamar un taxi – respondió ella.

- Tonterías – dijo Carlisle – Yo te llevo.

- Gracias - dijo Bella mientras se levantaba de su asiento. - Muchas gracias por la invitación … la he pasado muy bien.. – dijo ella mientras se acercaba a casa uno de nosotros para despedirse. Cuando se despidió de Jasper … le abrazo con ternura y susurro a su oído " tu no tienes la culpa de nada… yo nunca te juzgue o te culpe" . Jasper respondió el abrazo abrumado y aliviado y finalmente siendo libre de ese peso que cargaba encima desde hace muchos años. Luego se acerco a mi y me dijo " Gracias Edward…. Por no tener el valor de luchar por mi… porque se que mentiste ese día … pero te lo agradezco porque gracias eso … Mírame … soy tan feliz y encontré a mi alma gemela" - Quise llorar pero no pude … quería gritar … pero era en vano … porque todo lo que un día soñé para ella … ahora ella lo tiene lejos de mi … La voy a extrañar siempre y me arrepentiré de por vida. Dicho esto Bella salio junto a Carlisle..y fue así como nosotros también cerramos un capitulo a sabiendas de que ella estaba mejor sin nosotros.

* * *

**Bella POV**

El viaje en auto desde la mansión Cullen hasta mi Hotel en Downtown Manhattan fue silenciosos. Un par de frases fueron intercambiadas con Carlisle pero no mucho. El me respetaba y yo a el . Cuando llegamos.. fue cuando me atreví a preguntar lo que necesitaba saber para poder ayudar a Damon.

- Servida srita. Bella – dijo Carlisle mientras detenía el coche enfrente del lobby.

- Carlisle …- dije- te importaría acompañarme al bar.. hay algo que quisiera hablar contigo… - me miro sorprendido mientras asentía y se bajaba del auto comigo. Dio las llaves del auto al valet y me seguió.

Entre al Bar … me senté en la barra y el bartender me recibió con una sonrisa.

- Que le ofrezco Srita. – dijo

- Un Dirty Martini por favor- dije, mientras Carlisle se sentaba a mi lado.

- Siento raro al verte tomar alcohol – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bueno las fiestas universitarias hacen que te encariñes con la bebida – le respondí con una sonrisa.

- Si ya lo imagino.. – dijo el

- Carlisle … tu sabes que yo te respeto mucho – dije- Y hay algo muy importante que te quiero preguntar… pero debes de confiar en mi … y no preguntarme los porques porque no te los puedo dar.. - el guardo silencio mientras yo tomaba el Martini y daba un sorbo. - tienes que confiar en mi .. te prometo que esto es mera curiosidad… lo único es que no quiero que me preguntes de cómo me di cuenta….

- Muy bien… no preguntaré nada …- dijo - creo que te debo esta. - yo sonreí.

- Carlisle … - dije- ¿ Quien es Silas? - Carlisle abrió los ojos como platos y suspiro. – prometiste no preguntar – le recordé.

- Si si lo se… pero esto es algo delicado Bella… pero igual te diré lo que se … solo que tienes que ser muy cuidadosa con la información …

- Esta bien – prometí.

- Silas… es la primera criatura inmortal de la tierra … - dijo- Yo me entere de el cuando viví con los Voulturi … ellos poseen todos los documentos concernientes al tema … los retiraron de los libros o papiros o cualquier tipo de escritura del mundo… Sino mal recuerdo… Silas era sumerio.

- Sumerio? … como de la primera civilización del mundo. – pregunte.

- Exacto … así que ya te imaginaras la edad que tiene … - dijo- Según las escrituras que pude leer.. El era un hombre con habilidades especiales … era un hechicero … o un brujo como quieras llamarle … Estaba enamorado.. y pensó que una vida no es suficiente para vivir su amor … así que creo … y creo hasta que encontró un hechizo que lo haría inmortal a el y a su amada.. Pero al hacerlo desequilibró el balance natural de la tierra … el balance por el cual se rige el mundo.. Muchos lo persiguieron… pero el era muy poderoso. O bueno lo es … tiene la capacidad de ser psíquico… leer mentes y tomar la forma de cualquier persona que el desee. Claro… que para mantener la vida.. tienes que consumir vida. Así que se alimentaba de sangre. Es por eso que los vampiros consumimos sangre… porque la sangre es vida en su forma mas pura.

El hechizo no lo podía repetir así que no había logrado que su amada fuera inmortal como el quería… el tiempo paso y un día ella enfermó y murió.

- y luego que hizo.. – pregunte.

- El enloqueció… - dijo Carlisle - Se obsesionó con la idea de traerla de vuelta a la vida. Pero la muerte es un estado natural del hombre.. nadie puede engañar a la muerte. Según dicen todas las criaturas supernaturales al morir van a una especie de mundo… o purgatorio como quieras verlo… el otro lado. Este lado esta separado por un velo. Y Silas estaba obsesionado con desvanecer ese velo para poder estar de nuevo con su amada.

- ¿ Lo logro? … Desvaneció el velo – pregunte

- No … fue detenido por un grupo de brujas que lo convirtieron en piedra básicamente y según tengo entendido lo escondieron… porque aun siendo piedra conserva algunas de sus cualidades.

- Wow…. Cada vez me convenzo que este mundo no es lo que parece.

- Si Bella .. así es – dijo el

- Gracias … - dije

- De nada … solo prométeme algo – dijo el

- ¿ que? …. – dije- que vas a estar a salvo siempre…. – dijo el - que vas a vivir feliz por toda la eternidad…

- ¿ Porque dices eso? – dije - Bella… tu apellido de casada es Salvatore.. y tu olor esta impregnado con el de el… Deplano que eres un imán para los problemas… pero si lograste que el mayor de los Salvatore sentara cabeza es porque lo conquistaste y se que hará todo para protegerte. Pero prométeme que te mantendrás a salvo. – dijo dejándome boca abierta-

- ¿ Lo conoces? – pregunte

- no en persona … pero si he escuchado mucho de el… pero no te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo y te prometo que no interferiremos en tu vida… veo que eres feliz.

- Lo soy Carlisle y prometo que estar bien… Gracias…

- De nada Bella … ojala nos crucemos en un futuro… Cuídate – dijo mientras me daba un abrazo y se iba.

Damon… pensé…. Hay mi amor… en que problema se han metido ahora… esta información que recibí no me gustaba nada y sabia que era verídica… porque Carlisle no me iba a mentir con un asunto así… Tenia que ir con el y decirle en persona y hacer que todos entiendan la magnitud del problema… tenia que hacer algo … porque no iba a perder a mi esposo por una misión imposible y estúpida.

* * *

**Damon POV:**

Estaba mas que preocupado…. Porque no me contestaba el telefono Maldita sea!

_- Hola soy Bella en este momento no puedo contestarte… pero deja un mensaje y te corresponderé cuando pueda._ - Dijo otra vez la maldita contestadota… Que carajos había pasado… no solo se reúne con los palitos de brillantina ayer por la noche sino que ahora no me contesta….. UGHHH!

- Pasa algo? – dijo Stefan a mis espaldas cuando aun tenia el teléfono en mi mano.

- Bella… por favor no me tortures mas y llámame. – dije con un tono severo.

- Ahh ya veo… - dijo Stefan - problemas maritales.

- Hazme un favor Stefan y Cállate - dije mientras enojado me retiré a mi habitación.

* * *

AN:BUENO CHICAS AQUI ESTA! ¿ QUE PIENSAN? YA SABEN DEJENME SABER LO QUE PIENSAN O SUS COMENTARIOS.

SALUDITOS Y ESPERO QUE SU SEMANA VAYA MUY BIEN!

DANIELA


	16. Chapter 15

** Hello Hello ! chicas! muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews! me encanta recibirlos! y ademas me ayudan a seguir escribiendo! Aqui les dejo el siguiente capi que querian ! (ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LASTIMOSAMENT**E)

* * *

** Capitulo 15.**

**Y de repente ocurre, algo se acciona, y en ese momento sabes que las cosas van a cambiar, y han cambiado. Y que a partir de ahí ya nunca volverán a ser lo mismo, nunca, y cuando ocurre, lo sabes - H – 3msc**

**Damon POV:**

Isabella por dios…. ¿ donde te has metido? - pensaba sólo en mi habitación con una preocupación extraña en mi … ya son casi 24 horas en las que no se nada de mi esposa.. y es la muerte … una muerte lenta. Me consumen los celos… porque sé que lo vio … a él , quien en su momento tuvo su corazón … pero será que aun lo tiene o lo tengo yo…. Maldición….

El amor no es fácil dicen …. Pero vale la pena.. Tengo que confiar en ella… en nuestro amor… tiene que estar bien..

- Damon – dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Era Ric.

- Llevas encerrado aquí todo el día.. vamos… - dijo

- Estoy … pensando..- dije

- No .. No lo estas estás preocupado por ella.. pero ella esta bien… - dijo Ric

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- dije

- Las malas noticias tienen la tendencia a correr con una gran velocidad.. – dijo él – Además no dijiste que ella tiende a sumergirse en los libros .. seguramente se ha quedado leyendo algo y perdió la noción del tiempo o quizás esta dormida o su jefe la tiene trabajado horas extras … no tienes porque pensar en lo peor amigo. – suspire profundo y el río- es extraño verte así… me queda claro que el amor hace cosas extraordinarias… El matrimonio no es fácil Damon.. y ese sentimiento que tienes ahorita no se va con facilidad y lo tendrás mas de alguna vez. Yo he pasado por eso… así que levántate y acompáñame … vamos por una cerveza.

**Bella POV:**

Renuncié a mi empleo.

Tenía que hacerlo porque tenia que volver con Damon y ayudarle en lo que pudiera … mi jefe no me iba a dar permiso porque si así que fingí una buena excusa y renuncié.

Damon me había estado marcando sin parar… pero quería sorprenderle así que no le contestaba. Pobre … debía de estar preocupado. Pero la recompensa iba a ser grande.

Tome mis maletas y camine hacia Gran Central Station, Tomaría un tren Amtrack hasta Virginia. Me iba a tomar mas o menos 3 horas y media o 4 con todas las paradas que hacia el tren y con las eventualidades que podían suceder.

Llegue a Virginia a las 5 de la tarde , rente un auto y me dispuse a manejar hacia Mistic Falls.

Seguí las instrucciones del GPS y me llevaron hasta la Mansión Salvatore.

Era una casa enorme y misteriosa … llamé a la puerta y no había nadie

.

¿ Donde podrás estar Damon?... seguramente en un bar.. - así que me dediqué a buscar un bar en el pueblo… seguramente lo encontraba ahí.

**Outsiders POV:**

- ¿Qué pasa con Damon ahora? - pregunto Elena a Stefan mientras miraba hacia la barra donde estaba Damon ahogando sus preocupaciones junto a Ric.

- Esta preocupado … - le respondió Stefan.

- ¿por? – preguntó Caroline

- Su esposa.- contesto Stefan.

- Quien iba a decir que alguna vez iba a ver a Damon Salvatore preocupado por alguien mas que no fuera el mismo - dijo Jeremy.

_Del otro lado del salón en la barra Damon seguía trago tras trago esperando la llamada de Isabella._

- Juro que si sigues viendo ese teléfono así se va a incendiar- dijo Ric- Relájate hombre… todo va a estar bien ya veras. Vamos … allá están todos … necesitas distraerte – le dijo Ric mientras ponía su mano en su hombro y lo guiaba hacia la mesa donde se encontraban todos compartiendo.

Unos minutos después Isabella entro al que según le habían dicho era el mejor bar y restaurante de Mistic Falls " The Mistic Grill". Habían muchos chicos la mayoría se veían de secundaria.

Habían muchos rostros… pero Isabella no podía encontrar el de su esposo… decidió ordenar algo de tomar y finalmente llamarlo.

_Al otro lado en una mesa…_

- wow ¿ quien es_ ella_? – pregunto Jeremy mientras señalaba hacia la barra… todos principalmente los hombres voltearon a ver.

Una belleza de pelo castaño , jeans ajustados , chaqueta de cuero negra y botas de tacón a juego estaba parada dándole un sorbo a lo que parecía ser vodka.

Damon no necesitaba mucho para reconocer a _su mujer_… solo una media mirada y sabia que era ella.

Este respiró profundo… y cerro los ojos, la iba a matar a besos por hacerlo sufrir de esa manera.

Sin dar explicaciones se levantó de la mesa ante las miradas cuestionantes de todos y con una media sonrisa se dirigió hacia ella.

Al fondo una canción muy conocida de los 90´s empezaba a sonar.

**_Let's dance in style, lets dance for a while_**

- Estas en graves problemas - dijo Damon en un leve susurro a espaldas de Isabella , esta cerro los ojos ante la sensación de tenerlo detrás de ella.

**_Heaven can wait we're only watching the skies_**

- Damon – dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta para enfrentar esos ojos que la hacían desvanecer. Lo miro directamente y no se necesitaban palabras. El acaricio su mejilla y ella se aferro a su camisa mientras lo acercaba mas a su boca y lo besaba profundamente . 6 días sin verse y sin tocarse era demasiado. Se habían extrañad_**o.**_

**_Hoping for the best but expecting the worst_**

Del otro lado del salón el grupo observaba … curioso expectante. …

_**Are you going to drop the bomb or not?**_

Damon tomó la mano de Isabella y la Guió para que bailara con el. La canción la conocían muy bien ambos … era una de "sus canciones" cómo le había dicho mil veces en otras ocasiones Isabella.

**_Let us die young or let us live forever_**

Damon guiaba a Bella pegada a el. Sin un centímetro de distancia entre ambos. Ella recostaba su cabella en su pecho mientras que con las manos entrelazadas en los hombros de su esposo ella con sus dedos acariciaba la base del cuello de este.

**_We don't have the power but we never say never_**

**_Sitting in a sandpit, life is a short trip_**

**_The music's for the sad men_**

- ¿Es ella la esposa de Damon? – preguntó indiscretamente Caroline.

- Así parece – dijo Ric con una sonrisa … verdaderamente contento de ver a su amigo feliz.

- Es muy Guapa- comento Matt mientra Jeremy asentía.

Elena por su lado estaba callada … analizando a Isabella y Stefan sonreia esperando la oportunidad por conocer a su cuñada.

**_Can you imagine when this race is won_**

**_Turn our golden faces into the sun_**

**_Praising our leaders we're getting in tune_**

**_The music's played by the madman_**

- Es raro ver a Damon … así – mencionó Bonnie

- ¿como? – pregunto Elena

- Así de enamorado – dijo Bonnie ..- Solo míralo – dijo mientras en la distancia la pareja seguía bailando mientras reían y se acariciaban.

**_Forever young, i want to be forever young_**

**_Do you really want to live forever, forever forever_**

**_Forever young, i want to be forever young_**

**_Do you really want to live forever_**

**_Forever young_**

- No es que este muy enojado – dijo Damon a su esposa en sus brazos – pero pensé en que habíamos quedado en que no vendrías … Y me tenias muy preocupado.

- Yo lo se amor.. – dijo Isabella mientras lo veía a los ojos- Renuncié a mi empleo.

- ¿por que ? – pregunto el con una ceja levantada … sorprendido Bella amaba su empleo.

- Porque he encontrado mucha información sobre lo que me pediste – dijo ella – y necesitaba venir acá y decírtelo… necesitaba estar aquí contigo.

**_Some are like water, some are like the heat_**

**_Some are a melody and some are the beat_**

**_Sooner or later they all will be gone_**

Damon solo abrazo mas fuerte a su amor y le dio un beso en la frente.

- ¿ que encontraste? – pregunto el

- Este asunto Damon es mas peligroso de lo que piensan … pero ahora no es momento de hablar. – dijo Isabella – Pero por ahora … necesito – susurro ella mientras se acercaba mas a el – besarte… - dijo mientras le besaba .

**_Why don't they stay young_**

**_It's so hard to get old without a cause_**

**_I don't want to perish like a fading horse_**

**_Youth is like diamonds in the sun_**

**_And diamonds are forever_**

**_So many adventures couldn't happen today_**

**_So many songs we forgot to play_**

**_So many dreams are swinging out of the blue_**

**_We let them come true_**

- me siento como un pez en un acuario - dijo Isabella mientras separaba los labios de los de Damon. Damon rió ante su comentario sabiendo perfectamente porque lo decía … el también sentía las miradas penetrantes del grupito que se encontraba del otro lado del restaurante.

**_Forever young, i want to be forever young_**

**_Do you really want to live forever, forever forever_**

**_Forever young, i want to be forever young_**

**_Do you really want to live forever forever forever_**

**_Forever young, i want to be forever young_**

**_Do you really want to live forever, forever forever_**

**_Forever young, i want to be forever_**

Ambos terminaron la canción Bailando .

- Venga… - dijo Damon mientras tomaba a Isabella de la mano – te presentaré a mi hermano y a todo el grupito que viene con el … - Isabella

rió y ambos caminaron hacia la mesa.

* * *

* Canicion: Forever Young de Alphaville (1992) , tambien es la cancion de la peli 3msc cuando H y Babi bailan en su cumpleaños 18... cuando escribi ese pedazo de la historia me remonté a ese momento de la peli... asi que si les ayuda a visualizarlo mejor... piensen en H y Babi ! LOL

**AN: Les cuento que he estado estudiando mucho la 4 temporada de VD para los capitulos que vienen ... creo que la historia tendra 20 capitulos en total y espero poder escribir rapido porque poner en orden toda la informacion que recopile ... ha sido un poco dificil . Tambien en capitulo de ayer jueves por la noche de VD ha ayudado un montonasooo a saber mas o menos como van a ir los sucesos en la historia.. Asi que deseenme suerte! y espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Nos vemos la proxima semana ... quizas si logro terminar a tiempo. **

**Que tengan un feliz finde!**

**Saluditos. **

**Daniela.**


	17. Chapter 16

**HOLA HOLA! aqui esta para que inicien bien la semana! ( ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LASTIMOSAMENTE)**

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

** Había una vez un chico que amaba una chica , y su sonrisa era una pregunta que él quería seguir contestando toda su vida. – Nicole Krauss**

**Stefan POV:**

Miraba como mi hermano sonreía en brazos de esa muchacha, mientras bailaban. Era una mujer joven y muy hermosa y se veía muy feliz y mi hermano ni se diga.

Estaba seguro de que ella era la esposa de mi hermano, ella era la nueva adición a la familia.

Sonreí…. Era una buena adición eso se notaba. Lo hacia inmensamente feliz .. y aunque yo le hice burla horas atrás mientras estaba desesperado por escuchar noticias de ella y ahora que la tenia junto a el… el aura de Damon había cambiado y estaba completamente contento.

Volteé a ver a Ric … quien tenia una sonrisa picarona y me levanto una ceja en señal de complicidad. A el también … le caía en gracia que mi hermano fuera tan dependiente de una mujer … pero también estaba contento de que al fin Damon haya encontrado su otra mitad.

La pareja feliz venia caminando hacia nosotros cuando terminaron de bailar. Fue entonces cuando todos pudimos apreciarla bien , una joven mayor que Elena como en sus veintes. Altura promedio una figura muy femenina , cabello marrón largo y lacio y unos ojos grandes, expresivos y llenos de vida también color marrón .

Damon la llevaba de la mano y entre los dos jugueteaba y reían.

- Hermano – dijo Damon cuando estaba a una distancia cercana de donde yo y los demás nos encontrábamos sentados. Yo me levante y le ofrecí a ambos mi mejor sonrisa- Ella es … Isabella - dijo Damon mientras se volvia a verla - mi esposa. - Yo por mi parte dirigí mi mirada a ella y le extendí la mano a mi cuñada.

- Mucho gusto en conocerte Isabella – dije mientras tomaba su mano … pero para ella no fue suficiente ya que se acercó a mi y me dio un medio abrazo.

- El gusto es mío – dijo ella con una sonrisa .. tenia una voz dulce , juguetona y madura- y por favor llámame Bella… - dijo ella mientras se volvía a acercar a mi hermano como un imán y este respondía a su cercanía abrazándola por detrás.

- Alfin tenemos el honor de conocer a la mujer que le robo el corazón al rompecorazones de Damon – dijo Ric mientras el también se levantaba de su asiento … y se acercaba. Damon respondió a su comentario moviendo sus ojos sarcásticamente y Bella solo río. - Mi nombre es Ric – dijo Alaric mientras también le daba la mano a Bella y ella la tomaba - mucho gusto Sra. Salvatore. - ella era simpática. Desde ya .. me caía bien.

- Mucho gusto Ric…- dijo ella- que bueno que al fin puedo ponerle un rostro a tu nombre .. he escuchado muchas cosas de ti… bueno de todos en realidad dijo viendo a todos los que nos encontrábamos ahí.

- Enserio!- exclamó Caroline- Porque nosotros no hemos escuchado nada de ti.- dijo

- Caroline! - le advirtió Tyler.

- Bella.- dijo Damon- ellos son …. Matt , Jeremy , Tyler , Caroline , Bonnie y Elena… y falta Jenna novia de Ric que no esta aquí en este momento- dijo Damon mientras señalaba a cada uno de ello y Bella les dedicaba una sonrisa amable. - Chicos – dijo Damon - Ella es Bella mi esposa.

- Un gusto conocerlos a todos – dijo ella amablemente con una sonrisa.

- Así que Damon te ha contado de nosotros – preguntó Caroline mientras Damon se sentaba en una silla y jalaba a Bella con el para que se sentara en sus piernas.

- Si – dijo ella mirándola amablemente- Damon y yo no tenemos secretos.. sabemos todo el uno del otro , ¿ no es así? – le pregunto Bella a Damon mientras este lo volteaba a ver.

- Sip - dijo el simplemente.

* * *

**Bonnie POV:**

No necesitaba preguntarle a Elena lo que sentía porque lo sabia perfectamente. Estaba celosa.

Después de todo lo que ella y Damon habían pasado .. creo que es normal.. que se sienta así. Ella lo amaba pero no de la misma forma en la cual ama a Stefan , pero igual de todas formas es amor.

Todos la escuchábamos atentamente… curiosos y yo por mi parte sorprendida que un chica como ella fuera la esposa de Damon …. Una chica que con lo que puedo observar es buena , y nada que ver con la imagen que había creado sobre una chica fácil. Era amable, cada vez que podía nos regalaba una sonrisa y se notaba lo enamorados que estaban. Ella hablaba con Stefan y bromeaba con el … lo que según lo que percibía no le gustaba nada a Elena … pero iba a tener que aceptarlo ya que ahora son familia. Alaric también estaba muy interesado en ella. Según lo que habíamos escuchado ella y Damon vivían en California y ella era graduada de licenciatura en literatura inglesa.

Ella se levanto por un momento para ir al tocador… y fue entonces cuando todos volvimos a ver a Damon.

- Me cae muy bien ehh – dijo Alaric a Damon y este solo le dio una sonrisa torcida al estilo Damon.

- Es una chica buena – comento Stefan- pero me pregunto ¿ que hace aquí? Si tu juraste que ella no iba a poner un pie en Mistic Falls mientras este problema siguiera..

- Lo Se – dijo El- pero ella es la persona mas testaruda que conozco y mas desinteresada del mundo … así que no pude hacer nada. Lo que pasa es que le pedí que hiciera una investigación acerca del profesor y de Silas… y lo hizo…

- ¿ porque le pedirías eso? – pregunto Alaric

- Porque si alguien sabe como meterse en libros e investigar es ella- contesto Damon

- ¿ que Fue lo que encontró? – Pregunto Elena … hablando por primera vez desde que ella llegó.

- No lo se aun … no he tenemos que hablar…. Así que si me disculpan nos vemos mañana. – Dijo Damon levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia donde se encontraban los baños en el bar, encontrándose en el camino a Isabella y saliendo del Mistic Grill con ella.

- Impresionante- dijo Matt. - Damon es otra persona… y ella es tan linda.

- Si… - dijo Stefan – Damon Al fin encontró lo que tanto había buscado.

* * *

**Damon POV:**

Salí del restaurante con Bella y caminamos hasta donde había dejado el auto rentado parqueado… Yo manejaba tranquilamente hacia la casa y ella sentada a mi lado mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba mi brazo.

- Cuéntame- dije

- El que? – preguntó ella

- De Anoche … - dije

- Ahhh esoo … ya lo había olvidado – dijo ella sin interés en el tema lo cual me hizo sonreír. – Pues nada amor… fui los vi a todos y no sentí nada … quedaron ya muy enterrados en mi corazón. – dijo mientras me volteaba a ver con una sonrisa …. Esa sonrisa seria mi perdición y quiero que este en ella por siempre.

- Te dijo algo el ...- pregunté

- Si… bueno mas bien intentó decirme y disculparse pero no lo permití , no me interesan sus excusas. Ya lo pasado es pasado… el daño ya fue hecho y yo ahora ya salí adelante contigo… y no necesito mirar atrás..- dijo ella a lo cual yo sonreí- ¿ crees que les caí bien a todos? – me preguntó .

- Te amaron – dije…

- Tu hermano me cae muy bien.. – dijo ella..- Te estas llevando mejor con el ahora verdad…

- Si ..- dije sonriendo- y todo gracias a que tu estas en mi vida.

- No..- dijo ella- todo es porque lo quieres

Llegamos a la casa… nos bajamos del coche y yo agarre sus maletas mientras ella caminaba había la puerta. Abrí y ella quedo atónita.

- Wow! – dijo- es una casa enorme…

- Sip…. – dije - Ven .. vamos arriba … mañana te daré un tour por todo lo demás. – ella sonrío y me siguió hasta mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y ella entró y fue entonces que vio mi nueva decoración. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

- ¿ que es todo esto? – pregunto.

- Antes amaba mi habitación de soltería…. Pero esta vez que vine .. todo parecía tan extraño … extrañe nuestra habitación y el sonido de la playa y por supuesto el tenerte a mi lado… así que decidí cambiarla …. Cambie mi habitación inspirada a nuestro nidito de amor.. en California ¿ te gusta?

- Me encanta – dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mi y me besaba …. Y así lo hizo toda la noche.

* * *

**AN: Muchisimas gracias por leer ... y por dejarme sus reviews! les cuento que ya es el fin del semestre asi que puede que los capitulos se tarden en llegar... Bueno espero sus comentarios y les deseo un muy buen inicio de semana .. **

**saluditos... **

**Daniela.**


End file.
